The Demon's Witch
by riiyeen
Summary: A compilation of Karma x Manami One-shots.
1. Chocolates

_**Hi! I just want to say that I originally published this book in wattpad (Dark_Black_xD). There are pictures attached to each chapter, so you can check it out. That's all. Have a nice time reading the "The Demon's Witch"**_

* * *

Okuda Manami got to school super early, it was still 6:30 in the morning and the class does not start till thirty more minutes.

She didn't mind at all being early, at least she could work on her chloroforms while she has the time.

Manami reached the peek and saw the abandoned building behind the main campus which is the Class 3-E's classroom, more like Assassination Classroom.

Manami got inside the building. She reached the classroom and was surprised to see a student earlier than her.

"Yo Okuda-san." Said the only student in class to have a red hair.

Manami suddenly got nervous, she seemed to notice that for the pass few days she always get nervous whenever the prankster is around.

"A-ah. Good M-morning Karma-kun!"

The red head just gave her a questioning look for suddenly stuttering. Manami smiled and walked her way towards her seat.

"Okuda-san catch!" Karma suddenly shout and throws something at her. Good thing that she has fast reflexes now, due to the training regimen they do.

It was a piece of chocolate.

"Eto... Karma-kun it isn't White Day yet, right?" Manami asked still holding the small piece of chocolate.

"Heeehhh... It isn't yet. But I found this box of chocolates in the faculty room and there was a note that said it was Koro-sensei's that's why I stole it, to have fun."

Karma teasingly said.

Manami just sweat dropped at the prankster's plan while putting the chocolate he threw in her pocket.

* * *

Homeroom started not a minute longer but they could feel how devastated Koro-sensei is, Manami and Karma are the only ones who knew why the yellow octopus is acting like that.

Korosensei never spoke about the chocolates while teaching.

Because Manami can felt the devastating tension coming up from their teacher she planned to give her share but wont tell him where she got it.

When recess came Manami stood up, her right hand in her right pocket.

But then she felt Korosensei got to Karma's seat already.

"Karma-kun! Where are my chocolates?!"

"What chocolates?" The red head mockingly shot back.

"You should know where it is because you're the one who stole it and left a note!" Karma didn't listen to any of Koro-sensei's struggle instead he stuck his tongue out while his feet are on his desk.

Everyone just ignored their fight and continued what they were doing.

"Karma-kun, if you do have them then don't let anyone eat it and that includes you too!"

Korosensei's last sentence made Manami confused. Korosensei may be selfish when it comes to his possessions especially when sweet thing are involved but the way he spoke kinda saying that something bad may happen

Manami took out the chocolate and unwrapped it. She tried smelling it and when she confirmed it she stopped halfway.

Manami thought she better gave back the chocolate before anyone can accidentally eat it.

"T-this chocolate..."she whispered to herself.

Holding the chocolate with both hands up onto her face she walked her way to Koro-sensei to give it back to him...

But

"Korosense-hmmmp!"

Nagisa accidentally bumped unto Manami, Manami who was about to gave Koro-sensei the chocolate and called him...

Accidentally ate it and swallowed it...

Korosensei looked back and started to panic while Okuda was silent and her head was looking on the ground.

Karma raised a brow at what was happening in front of him.

"Okuda-san?! S-s-stay with m-m-me!"

Korosensei was really panicking right now. Buying chocolates with a hint of red wine is really dangerous if one of his students accidentally ate it.

That's why he had a list of students who can't handle such circumstances.

And apparently Okuda Manami is on the list.

"O-o-kuda-san? Are you alright? Do you feel light headed?"

"I feel a hundred times betttttteeeer!"

'She got drunk so fast?!'

Korosensei thought to himself.

"Korosensei! Why do make such a face? Yippiee so cute!" Manami cheerfully said while pinching Koro-sensei's cheeks.

The creature was stunned.

He cant believe that one of his students has a really bad history with alcohol! He never thought that it was this bad! Even though its in a chocolate and has only a hint of it.

Okuda Manami stayed being nonchalant while the class was stunned by her drunk personality.

"Ahahaha! Why does Nagisa have such long hair?! Are you a cross dresser or some sort?"

"Why Okajima pervert!" Manami started to have a really bad grammar.

"Rio-chan has blonde hair... Did you dye it?"

"Isogai is so ikeeeeemeeeen!"

"Itona-pyon!"

'Itona...-pyon!' -class

Itona was really pissed off. Calling him with pyon. Okuda Manami has a death wish.

The class tried calming down Itona.

They still cant believe that their science lover classmate was really annoying when she's drunk.

While everyone was busy with Itona. Manami just kept staring at Karma.

"Hmmm? Why Does she keep on staring?"

Karma thought as he stared back at Manami.

Before Manami can open her mouth Karma was now in front of her.

"That should be enough right? Okuda-san. Before Itona loss his self-control you should really shut up."

It may sound harsh but Manami kept her face straight, or so they thought.

"Waaaah! Karma-kun is mad at me! I'm sorry!" Now Okuda Manami started crying.

 _"C-cute"-Karma_

Karma was startled. He never knew how to make a girl stop from crying.

"O-okuda-san please calm down. I'm sorry if it sounded harsh but I'm not really mad at you. But you really need to shut your mouth." Now its the whole class' turn to be surprised. They never heard Karma says 'sorry' and 'please' before.

"T-then Manami will shut her mouth if Karma-kun pats her head." And so Okuda Manami started to speak in third person.

Now this has become weird. But Karma obediently obeyed Manami's request.

"Is this fine?"-Karma

Manami felt that she wasn't satisfied so she shook her head. Indicating that its not enough.

And so this time. Class 3-E had their eyes wide and their mouth hanging open for Okuda Manami's bold gesture.

"Karma-kun is bad. I hate Karma-kun." Manami stated while she buried her head deeper onto Karma chest.

Apparently Manami suddenly hugged Karma.

"Whenever Karma-kun is around Manami's heart starts to beat fast. Manami always ended up on staring at you. Perhaps Manami likes you... But Karma doesn't have the same feelings."

"Did I say that I never had the same feelings?"

Manami looked up to see Karma's blushing face. Its as red as his hair and for a second the class thought that Akabane Karma was being adorable.

"Haaaah... This is really embarrassing. I swear to myself that I'll confess when its just the two of us. I cant believe that I'll confess to you in front of class."

"Karma-kun...I like you. Do you feel the same?"

"Yeah. I like you too. Manami."

There you go folks. The two then hugged each other.

The class thought this will be really bad. Now that their officially together. Karma can ask any chemicals that he want to use for his pranks. But seeing them together now and hugging each other. They seem to be a cute couple.

And also. Korosensei was really moved. He cant stop his tears from flowing out his dotted eyes. Now that one of his OTP are together he can officially have true juicy details.

Though unbeknownst to the whole class Nakamura Rio recorded everything.

* * *

 _ **So the next day.**_

Manami had a slight hangover but its not enough to stop her from going to school.

Apparently she doesn't remember a single thing about what happened yesterday.

All she remembered was Karma taking her home.

That's why when walking to the way to school she bumped unto Nakamura Rio.

Rio made her watch the whole thing that happened yesterday. After watching her face was furious red.

"I will never eat chocolates again..."

And when she got to school Karma made her face redder by giving her a kiss on the cheek right when she was at the door of the classroom.

"Morning Manami. Hope you remembered we're dating now."


	2. Practicing on saying No

"Okuda-san. Can you make me more chloroforms?" Asked a certain red head while wearing his normal expression.

Everyone in class sweat drop after hearing the demon's request to the science lover.

It was break and Okuda Manami was cleaning her desk because of her messed up notebook that are full of complicated formulas.

A moment of silence was heard but not long after that she said her answer to the boy nonchalantly.

"Sure. I got some spare time anyways."

The class then felt a chill run down their spines as the thought of Karma doing pranks again were shown to their minds.

Karma just stared at her with a smile he always wear. Before he could go back to his seat he heard one of his classmates, more like Maehara wanted him to hear what he was about to say.

"You know Okuda-san you really should know how to say no to someone. Some bad guys may take advantage of your kind and never-say-no personality."

The prankster didn't pay any more attention instead of seating in his seat he decided to just get a juice at the vending machine outside.

While heading through the door his ear didn't escaped hearing Manami's answer.

"Really? Then I should start practicing..." she innocently said.

And Karma really walked his way to get his drink.

* * *

"Okuda-san can you teach about some of the topics earlier?"-Kayano.

"No."

"Nani?!"

* * *

"Okuda-chan can you help me create some chemicals?"-Rio

"No."

"What the?!"

And so Manami started to decline some of her classmate's request.

* * *

It was lunch break and Manami decided to go to the Chemistry room to check the equipment. She's on duty so she has to.

While walking her way there Karma suddenly showed up.

"Hey Okuda-san can you help me out with some of the chloroforms I want to make?"-Karma

"Well... You see Karma-kun. I'm practicing on saying No to people. That's why... I cant."

"Heeeh... I see... Then Okuda-san. Do you like me?"

Manami was startled with Karma's outburst. Asking such question out of nowhere.

Manami felt her blood rushed up to her face. Now her whole face is red as his hair.

"W-wha! A-asking that q-question out of n-nowhere... Karma-kun is really bold..."

Suddenly Karma pinned her to the wall and made his way to her ears.

"You haven't answered my question Okuda-san..." He whispered with a husky voice.

Manami's legs started to become like jelly. Being so close and having such effect on her. Akabane Karma is something else.

"I...I can't say no right?." Manami said with her voice trembling.

"That is not the appropriate answer Okuda-san. It's either Yes or No."

"K-karma-kun is...such a t-tease. Can you please stop this. You already know my answer."

"Nope. I have no idea. You need to answer my question properly and make it quick. If you don't want anyone to see us like this." Karma teasingly said.

Manami blushed furiously, if anyone sees them it'll be really embarrassing.

Karma stared at Manami. He's really stopping his urge to kiss her right now. Having such a cute face. Manami is really pushing him to his limit.

"I-if I said yes. Do you feel the same? Bakarma! How can I said yes if you don't even like m-hmppf!"

And so Karma cant take it anymore.

"Waaahhh...why so suddenly...?" Manami asked no one in particular while covering her lips.

"Of course I like you. I wouldn't corner you if I don't right! And more importantly I wont kiss you out of nowhere if I never have the same feelings..."

Karma gently hugged Manami and buried his face onto her chest. He doesn't want Manami to see his blushing face for its really embarrassing.

"K-karma-kun..."

"Okuda-san can be dumb sometimes. If you started to get used on saying no then how will I ever be by your side. If you started to say no to my invitations about making chemicals for pranks. I can never be this close to you."

"So what will be your answer. Do you like me? Do you wanna go out with me? Answer already. I'm being impatien-hmm!"Karma didnt got the chance to finish his sentence.

For what stopped him made his eyes wide and his face blush down to his neck is when Manami lifted his face and kissed him fully in the lips.

"Isnt that enough?" Manami said as their forehead touched.

"Manami. You're making this confession so long... Just say yes already!" Karma teasingly said as he wear his mocking smile.

"Yes... I like you okay?!" Manami said as her eyes are shut.

"Now that's what I want to hear... I like you too..."

Karma genuinely smiled for the first time as he kissed Manami's forehead.


	3. Karma is Sick

"Do anyone of you knows why Karma-kun is absent today?" Korosensei asked as he took the class' attendace.

They seemed to have realized it longer than they thought.

Nagisa raised his hand as he stood up.

"Well Karma-kun emailed me last night that he will be absent today due to having cold."

Everyone analyzed Nagisa's sentence.

Karma. Absent. Having cold.

Karma. Absent. Having cold.

Karma. Absent. Having cold.

Karma. Absent. Having cold.

"Karma-kun is human after all..." The whole class' thought.

Well for someone who only has a high pride as one of his flaws they thought that he would be the inhuman type, the one who is immune on getting sick.

* * *

"It has been a week since Karma-kun had his cold. Nagisa what is his welfare now?" Korosensei asked as he continued writing on the board.

"He has a fever now, apparently." Nagisa sweat drop as he said the reason for Karma's absence.

"It cant be help then... Karma-kun is indeed a human teenage boy that's why it's normal... Whoever is on duty today please give Karma-kun his handouts!"

A certain twin braided girl perked-up.

"Am I?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Thanks for volunteering about handing the handouts to Karma-kun. I really appreciate the help Okuda-san." The boy with long bangs said to Manami.

She wasn't sure how his eyes show his sincerity about thanking her though his smile is enough.

Manami shook her head that there should be nothing to be thankful about.

"Hmm... Its no big deal Chiba-kun. I have spare time so I can do it myself."

"If I wasn't busy I've done it myself and besides you're a girl while Karma-kun is a guy. No one knows what he might do." Chiba jokingly said as he started erasing the board.

"Ahahaha... I think Karma-kun wouldn't do any of what you might be thinking. He is sick so he wont have the energy to do so." Manami innocently said.

"We don't know about that Okuda-san. Karma is good at surprise attack, so just to be sure make yourself be prepared." Nagisa commented as he walked near Chiba and Manami who were the ones on duty.

"Anyways here's his address. Want me to guide you there?" Nagisa gave Manami a piece of paper where Karma's whereabout is written.

"No need to guide me there. Though thanks for the advice Nagisa-kun. Then i suppose I'll be going then Chiba-kun, Nagisa-kun! Ja Ne!" Manami took the paper from Nagisa's hand and wave at the boys as she headed out.

"I bid you a safe and not-so-traumatic-journey...Okuda-san..." The two reluctantly thought.

* * *

"If I turn left from here... I should be..ah! There it is!" Manami cheerfully Akabane Karma's house.

Arriving in front of Karma's house she observed the house architecture. It wasn't too big nor too small.

She thought that because it's Karma we are talking about. She imagined his house being enormously gigantic. But it was just a two story house with a not-so-big garden in front.

 _Ding. Dong._

Manami pressed the doorbell. At first there was no response so she thought of pressing it again. But before her index finger made contact with the rubber-like cover of the button she heard the door being unlocked.

"Coming..." The voice was horse as if his snots were hiding in his voice box.

Soon enough the small gate was opened.

"Eh? Karma-kun?"

"Eh? Okuda-san?"

They both called at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Why were you the one who opened the gate?" Manami asked as she reach for her bag.

"My parents are busy with work so I'm alone in this house. What* brought you here O*okuda-san?" Karma explained as he started to cough.

 _( -*- means coughing)_

"I came to gave you some handouts. You should really go inside and rest." Manami gave the handouts to Karma and gave him a worried look.

"You can come inside and have some tea Okuda-san." He offered.

Manami doesn't want to make Karma push his limits. And she wanted to check on him about his fever.

"Sure I guess? But I'll help. I don't want you to strain your body." Manami offered.

Karma just gave her a reassuring smile and they went inside the Akabane household.

* * *

Even though Karma was the one who offered Manami to drink tea, instead of him preparing the beverages he just lay his back on the comfy couch as Manami made them tea.

She insisted on preparing it until he couldn't disagree.

"Here. Drink up."

Karma sat up and reached for the cup of tea Manami offered.

As he sipped his drink, he felt a soothing taste traveled down from his mouth passed thru his throat and down to his stomach.

It was obviously Green Tea. But he never imagined it to be this good.

"How did you even catch that cold of yours which ended up becoming a fever?" Manami curiously said as she putted down her cup.

"Well obviously there's no one at home. And I don't have the strength to take care of myself thanks for being sluggish whenever I'm sick." Karma stated as he looked down at the the cup of tea.

"Where were you're parents then?" Manami continued to rain down questions at Karma which he found adorable.

"Out in a business trip. Though they send me money to buy the medicines I need and for ordering food at fast food restaurants." Karma bluntly said.

"You weren't eating properly?!" Shocked about what she suddenly found out she slam he tiny hands to the wooden table which made the tea that was poured in a small cup wiggle.

Karma who was taken aback in her sudden outburst he didn't replied to her sooner so after a while he found her heading her way to their kitchen.

Manami suddenly came in front of him. She pulled him up then pulled him inside his room.

"Lay down." She ordered.

"E-eh? No need Oku*da-san... I can *take care of myself." Karma insisted.

First he invited her to drink tea but ended the one being served and now Manami's the one who'll cook for her?!

"But you just said earlier you become sluggish whenever you're sick and has no strength to take care of yourself!"

"Crap. Did I say those?"

"And besides... Class isn't the same without Karma-kun... That's why I'm going to take care of you so you wont be absent for another week!" Manami reasoned out as she curled her right hand to fist and put it in her chest. (Like chest!)

Karma was again taken aback by this girl in front of him.

"Thanks...for worrying Okuda-san." Karma softly said as a soft smile formed unto his lips.

 _ **Badump.**_

It was sudden and quick. But Manami knows she felt it. Her heart being swayed by just a boy smiling at him.

She didn't felt that way when Chiba smiled at her. But why did she felt it when Karma was the one who smiled?

Not long after blood came rushed to give redness in her face.

"T-there's no need t-to thank me. Its n-nothing K-karma-kun!" Blushing while stuttering is the best way to tell that the person beside you is agitated.

"Anyways I'll cook some porridge to warm your stomach." She quickly exited the boys room and headed out to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

All the while, Manami insisted on feeding Karma. So the red-headed boy fought back the urge to blush.

After finishing his food and drank his medicine Manami looked around and examined the boy's room. It was neat, was the only adjective she could think of.

There was a large flat screen beside the door and some game consoles near it. Gruesome and horror movies were arranged in a cd/dvd organizer. And besides Karma's bed was a study table with his gadgets and alarm clock was placed.

"Manami..." Karma whispered in his sleep.

 _ **Badump**_

There it is again. He just called her by name and her heart was pounding fast.

"Is he dreaming of me? But that is utterly impossible!"

The red head prankster woke up, he fought back the urge to go back to his deep slumber because he needs to escort the twin braided girl to the gate.

Even if he wanted to send her off to the nearest station he can't coz his body says so.

"Thanks again for visiting Okuda-san..." He thanked her as his voice started to get low. He was getting sleepy.

It was evident because of how his body swayed as the wind blew, his eyes getting half-lidded and holding unto the gate for support.

"No biggie. Oyasumi Karma-ku-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Karma suddenly fall onto her which made their forehead smash to one another.

But that wasn't that shut her mouth. It was his lips sealing hers.

She pushed him gently to straighten up.

Apparently Karma fell because of drowsiness.

"Sorry, I'm getting really tired." He innocently said as he rub his forehead feeling the pain.

"I-i understand...S-see you a-at school Karma-kun..." She bowed and suddenly ran off.

"I already kissed her purposely. Wish she noticed that." Unbeknownst to Manami Karma was just acting it all up.

"Though Okuda-san is somewhat dense."

Karma heaved a sigh. He closed the gates and went inside his house. As he lay down on bed he cant stop from grinning in victory.

* * *

The next day, Karma miraculously felt better. His fever died down so he can now attend school.

Much to his disbelief Manami is avoiding him.

Whenever he approaches she would blush and stutter.

This girl is really oblivious about what is happening in her surroundings.

When lunch came*

Chiba wanted to hear if Karma did something to Okuda. That's why he confronted her.

"You're acting weird Okuda-san. Did something happened between you and Karma?"

"N-nothing! N-nothing h-happened!" Manami blushed furiously as the incident last night came to her mind.

"You're blushing and also stuttering. Something happened. For instance, did he kiss you or something?" Chiba bluntly said.

Bullseye!

As expected to class 3-E best marksmanship in boys. He hit the target flawlessly.

Manami face was beat red.

"I-is i-i-it that o-o-obvious?" It came out as a whisper but it was enough for Chiba to hear.

His eyes widened even though no one saw it.

"He did?!" Was all he said forgetting his character at all .

* * *

Nagisa was curious to why on earth Okuda is avoiding Karma.

"Oi Karma-kun."

"Yo Nagisa!" Karma greeted as he sipped his Apple juice.

"Did something happened between you and Okuda-san?" Nagisa cut his way to the point.

"Why did you ask?" Karma calmly said as he kept his calm face.

"She's acting weird every time you approach her."

"Who knows?" Karma teasingly said as he grin remembering about what he did

"You definitely did something!" Nagisa shouted.


	4. Drowning

After Korosensei's death. The board chairman decided to give Class 3-E a breather.

Seeing them devastated after that creatures death is an eyesore to him.

(Is his excuse but he's just worried about them.)

So he gave them the privilege to one of Kunugigaoka's private beach resort to ease up and have fun.

To forget all the bad memories and start making good ones.

So when they arrived, they already knew they were being surveillance, though in a good way. They found out that Principal Asano is just worried about their mental state.

So they tried putting fake smile and fake laughs as hard as they can.

But a purpled braided girl was just in daze at the wide sea so she couldn't keep up with the facade.

"Okuda-san...You could have some fun!" Kurahashi tried making her sentence cheerful for Manami to feel the mood.

"Sorry Kurahashi-san. Maybe later." Manami replied as her voice keep getting low.

"If...you say so. Then I'll just get some pineapple juice for the both of us! To fresh up!"

Kurahashi thought that Manami would open up and take-in everything after some little chat.

Manami just nodded aimlessly for a reply.

After that Kurahashi ran off to get their drinks, but Manami regretted her choice about nodding.

She figured out that maybe it'll be better if she can be alone for awhile. So she putted her yellow flip-flops that matched her yellow sundress and straw hat. And walked a straight path beside the seashore.

"Koro-sen-sei..." her voice started trembling as tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks.

She immediately wiped the tears after it started to flow down her cheeks.

It wasn't a good idea either to be alone. It made her feelings worse.

When she noticed that she was pretty far away from the others she stopped taking her stroll and looked at the vast sea.

Unbeknownst to herself, she didn't notice that she was walking her way to the sea.

And when she finally escaped her long trance. She found herself where the water is deep. (She knows how to swim so its okay) She swam down and hold her breath.

 _"So quiet. So peaceful... But Koro-sensei can't handle water."_ Manami thought with her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the water beneath.

Finally she decided to get air to breath.

She repeated this method. But every time she swam down it became longer each time.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

"That octopus really died huh?"

I said to myself while dazing off.

For some reason I can feel Kurahashi's presence behind me.

Guess she's anticipating whether to say something or not.

"Hey! Uhm... Karma-kun... Have you seen Okuda-san? I said I'll just get some drinks for her then we could talk but when I came back she's not there anymore." She finally asked.

"I don't really know where she went but I did see her left." Was all I said to her.

Where would she went anyway? Its not like this place is gigantic.

After Kurahashi went off to find Manami  
I decided to search as well. I have a bad feeling about this.

And yeah. I call her Manami in my head. Her name's cute but I still need to use honorifics when calling her aloud.

* * *

I decided to look where most people never goes. Probably Manami wanted to be alone for awhile.

And then I saw her. She looked like she was breathing heavily, then she suddenly go down and then up again to breath.

 _"Is she drowning?!"_

I immediately ran off to where she is, which is kinda far. The water isn't helping at all. It just made my running slower.

"Okuda!" I shouted for her to hear.

"Okuda!"

"Okuda!" I kept calling her name but she doesn't seem to hear me.

When the water is up onto my waist I swam as fast as I can.

I pulled her up and we stayed there as I hold her waist.

 **Third person's POV**

"Why are you here and drowning?!"

Manami was startled about Karma's question.

 _"Drowning? Does it look like that to him?"_ She thought. She kept quiet and listened to what Karma was saying.

"That octopus is gone. And now you're about to leave _me_ by drowning in vain?" He asked softly as he rested his head in her shoulder while completely hugging the petite girl.

Manami's cheek became warm.

She did not expect this to happen. She was only admiring the view beneath the strong waves of the sea. Then she was accused for drowning?

"K-karma-kun I'm sorry if I made you worry! I wasn't really drowning. I was just holding my breath that is!" She reasoned out.

Now it was Karma's time to blush. He was embarrassed about everything he said. Heck he even confessed! But because this girl beside him is really dense she didn't got the gist of what he said.

Karma sighed in relief because first, she wasn't drowning and second and lastly she's dense so she wont figure out his feelings for her.

He loosened his hug as he look down on his right side.

"Karma-kun...I'm not that dense you know. When you said I'm about to leave you, you just confessed indirectly right?" Manami said as her face show no expression.

Does this guy really thinks she's that dense of an idiot?

"Ahaha... You got me." He chuckled his words as he avert his gaze to the science lover.

"Karma-kun... I will never leave you.. So you don't have to worry" she calmly said as she beamed a smile while her hands traveled to his cheeks and cupped them.

"Are you confessing?" He asked teasingly.

"Maybe? Or maybe not." Manami jokingly responded.

"Just shut up and lets get out of here. Its getting cold." Manami pleaded as she shiver from the cold salt water and the wind brushing against their skin.

"Want me to warm you up?" he teasingly said to her as he hugged her tighter.

"No way." she laughed at his suggestion of body heat.

All in all the vacation was worth it. Everyone had fun. And so did they.

* * *

 _ **OOC~**_

 ** _Yeah... I'm still new here._**


	5. Inappropriate

"Stand. Bow. Fire!"

Class 3-E decided to shoot Korosensei before homeroom starts. But its not the same like they did the first time.

Instead of firing anti-sensei pellets at him randomly. They decided to have a plan that can really hit him.

"Nurufufufu! Do really think that this same trick will hit me again? Not a chance!"

Korosensei said as green stripes started to be visible in his round face as he dodge the anti-sensei pellets.

 _"_ _Grr_... _He's getting too cocky!"_

 _"Wait for our surprise. Koro-sensei."_

That's what all class 3-E was thinking about.

 _"What's this? They're not giving up... They're definitely up to_ _somethi_ _-"_

"Korosensei?"

Korosensei didn't finished his thoughts.

The whole room was silent. Everyone at class 3-E stopped firing as well as Koro-sensei who stopped dodging.

"I...I..." He trailed off.

This kind of suspense is making the whole class eager to know what happened.

"I ATE AN ANTI-SENSEI BB PELLETS!"

 _"How did he even manage to say that long word?"-Class 3-E._

The whole class was celebrating for at last they finally land a hit!

Though while the class is celebrating the yellow octopus creature started choking.

They know that Korosensei is their target but since they started being attached to him they cant help being worried.

So everyone rampaged to get near him.

Though except for two people.

Because of the students hurrying to Korosensei these two got squished by the crowd.

Karma cornered Manami by both hand, from both sides trying to protect her from being squished.

"You okay Okuda-san?" Karma asked not looking at the Chemistry Lover.

Manami who is fully aware of their position was beat red to embarrassment. And because of this she cant find the right words to say to him.

Karma was waiting for an answer but because Manami didn't say a single word, his head started to turn to look at her.

"D-d-don't turn t-this way!" Manami suddenly cried out.

Karma didn't turn his gaze at the girl so he kept his gaze at his classmate who were probably eavesdropping at their little scene.

Nakamura and Terasaka-no everyone's ears perked up when they heard Okuda Manami's stuttering voice. They cant help but stop worrying at Korosensei and switched their attentions to the redhead sadist and the poison glasses girl.

 _"_ _Oya~_ _..._ _Oya~_ _Oya~~_ _Oya~~_ _"_ Nakamura snickered which Terasaka followed.

Everyone had the same look when Karma is about to pull of a prank.

They _purposely_ pushed themselves at Karma back so he will be squished even more making the space between him and Manami lessen.

 _"Korosensei~ Are you okay~"_

 _"We're really worried about you~"_

 _"Like really~~"_

They know that Karma isn't stupid so he probably should know that their squishing him purposely and teasing him.

Getting revenge at this sadist is their top priority at that time.

 _"_ _Nufufufufu_ _~ Its fine~ Its fine~_ _I'm_ _fine~"_ Korosensei butted in.

"Tch." Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Right from the start Korosensei planned all of this. It wont be long until March so pushing his OTP may lead to something.

He knows what the class are planning so he played along. Saying he ate an anti-sensei pellet students will rush onto him. Leaving the kids from the back being squished. And once the whole class realize the atmosphere. They'll probably tease the two, which they did.

"Okuda-san you okay? Just wait a little longer."

 _"_ _Nurufufufu_ _~ I think you should rephrase that Karma-kun~ You'll stay like that till Bitch-sensei's class~"_ Korosensei kept teasing Karma-kun while his face is flustered pink.

"You damn octopus!" Karma snickered.

"Arent you too on the heat? Cornering a girl...how bold of you Karma-kun. How embarrassing~" Korosensei continued.

Blood rushed to Karma's face covering not just his embarrassed face but it traveled up to his ears and down to his neck. Red as his hair I must say.

"I'll kill you later I swear. And for you guys I'll punish you later if you don't mind~" Karma's sadistic side kicked in

Due of being scared of what Karma may do to them they kept a straight yet blank face and returned to their assigned seats leaving Korosensei in mid-air.

"Nyuaaaa! I-i guess we s-should start h-homeroom..." Sulked Korosensei as he started writing on the board.

All the while a question kept repeating inside Manami's head.

 _"Why is my heart beating so fast?! Its like it wants to rip my chest!"_

And so as for Karma;

 _"Why the hell did I do a_ _KABEDON_ _?!"_

For the whole day Manami kept blushing about the happenings in first period but as for Karma he didn't let anyone see through him that he was fighting back the urge to blush.

* * *

"Nurufufufufu~ This shall be the beginning of the KarmaxManami loveteam! I shall embark them a new journey!" Korosensei talked to no one as he stick a picture of Karma kabedon-ing Manami in his OTP book.

* * *

 _Author-san Time!_

Hi! Sorry if the chapter is short.

For those who don't know what "Kabedon" means;

"Kabedon Is The New Japanese Mating Ritual You Need To Know About. The Debrief: The pop culture craze sweeping Japan? Hitting the wall next to someone. Often women. But is it as sinister as you'd think?"

Is what Google-sensei told me.

To put it short.

Its pinning/cornering someone at a wall. (Girls are often the one to be kabedon)


	6. Wake-up call

It was 6 o' clock in the morning and Karma Akabane refused on waking up early even though work is hectic and he needs to be there early.

His phone started beeping. Assuming its the alarm he set he swiftly put it to stop.

But not long after his phone started to beep again so he shut his eyes open and get his phone and stared at it.

 _Manami calling..._

 _(1 missed call from Manami)_

Karma answered it. Knowing Manami she doesn't want not to be answered whenever she calls.

 _"_ _Hrmm_ _? Ma..._ _nami_ _?"_ _-Karma still sleepy._

 _"Karma-kun you need to wake up. You have a tons of paperwork lying in your office."_ _Manami reminded him._

 _"Sure...five minutes!"_ _Karma groan_ _though a_ _smile is engraved in his lips._

 _"Karma-kun please wake up. You're not a kid anymore."_ _Manami pleaded on the other side._

 _"I_ _don't_ _want to go to work! So sleepy..."_ _Karma replied sounding half-asleep._

 _"Fine. What do you want me to do for you to wake up?"_ _Manami asked sounding so determined that whatever Karma will order her to do she can_ _do_ _it._

 _"Come to my place. Wear a green sun dress. Tie your hair with in your infamous twin braids hanging on your shoulder. And wake me up by kissing me. I'll wait at my bed. I_ _won't_ _move a_ _muscl_ _-"_ _Karma_ _hasn't_ _finished his sentence when Manami hang up._

He was really having fun teasing her. He can even imagine her blushing right now.

"Maybe I went overboard? Though I'll still wait." Karma talked to himself still not leaving his bed.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

 _'She's probably mad at me...'_ Karma thought as Manami's angry face popped in his head.

He kept his eyes closed. Karma started to feel guilty. So he decided to get out of bed and apologize to Manami as soon as possible.

But before he can even sit up from his sleeping form...

He felt a weight being pressed against his body.

A loud _'_ _ooof_ _'_ and _'_ _tsup_ _'_ can be heard afterwards.

"Will you wake up now?" A feminine voice was heard inside his room.

Karma who had his eyes closed all that time, started to open his visions so he can see who's body is pressed against his.

"Ma...na..mi?" He questioned and quite shock in what is happening on top of him.

Manami was wearing a green sundress with her infamous twin braids hanging on her shoulder. She did exactly what he said.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to do all of that. Though where's my kiss?" Karma asked as he smirked at her.

"Already gave it you, forehead that is." Manami stated.

"It was supposed to be in the lips." Karma deadpanned.

"Well, you didn't said it specifically. You just said; _"_ _And wake me up by kissing me."_  
Manami giggled winning over Karma.

"Though now that your in that outfit. I rather be at my bed for the entire day with you." Karma mischievously said as he hugged Manami not letting her go.

"I...agree with you." Manami smiled as she leaned closer to Karma's lips, the latter just let her girlfriend do what she wants.

When the space between them were gone. Karma rolled to the side still hugging Manami.

The couple laughed and giggled not letting go of each other's grasp.

* * *

The next day their manager got mad with the two's sudden absence in work. For these couple never really have done such a thing before. So as for punishment their office was full of paper works.


	7. Maid just for you!

Okuda Manami was in the Chemistry Lab when one of the teachers barged in.

"Okuda-kun, Its already late. You can finish that tomorrow." Hinata-sensei said to her. A middle aged woman who's in charge in chemistry and biology.

Manami nodded indicating that she will do as the teacher says. She started to carefully arranged the chemicals that surrounds her not wanting it to spill. The teacher helped her out to finish cleaning up faster.

When she was done, Manami walked her way to their classroom where she left her bag.

When she was out of the high school building and was near the gate, someone stop her tracks. A familiar person to begin with.

They chatted a little. When he was about to leave he gave her two tickets without explaining further details, he walked away.

"Cultural Festival? Maid...cafe?" Manami asked to nobody.

* * *

It was a busy day at Kunugigaoka High. Stalls were lined up from the big gates through the main building.

Since this is a prestigious high school, outsiders can't get in so easily. They must show to the guard that they have a ticket coming from one of the students there.

Though Manami got inside easily.

It was like a normal cultural fest. Even though those _two_ are studying here she expected it to be more extravagant.

She looked at the other ticket she was holding. She examined it for the hundredth time that week. She then walked to the some stalls where Kunugigaoka Highschool students were, and she then proceeded to ask some questions where to find the _place_.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Okuda Manami-san." He said as he gave him his famous _angelic smile._

"You don't have to be so formal, Asano-kun. Okuda is fine with me."

That probably caught you all off guard. It was no other than Asano Gakushuu who invited Manami to the so called Cultural Festival.

"I presume that you took care of the other ticket I gave you." He said as he turned his back on her and opened the sliding door of their classroom.

 _"A Maid cafe? I was really expecting over-the-charts booth from his class, especially_ _he_ _is_ _pretty rich."_

Manami thought to herself still confused why the Great Asano Gakushuu would run a maid cafe in his class.

As soon as Manami got inside her body froze and had her eyes widen.

"Before you could even ask lets go to the VIP seats at the back. Coz you're a VIP yourself." Asano stopped Manami from even asking, he then grabbed her wrist and walked to the back where a black curtain divides the VIP section to the regular ones.

Without further delay the two were already in front of the said curtain.

As soon as Asano slid the black curtain to the side every sound in the room was enveloped with silence.

Everyone saw _him_ for the first time that day. And they were shocked to see what is in front of them. More like _who_ is in front of them.

Asano had a mischievous smile crept on his lips.

"O-o-okuda?!" Was all he could say.

While the bespectacled girl was dumbfounded whatever her eyes is seeing.

Asano coughed indicating that whatever the boy in front of them had done something wrong.

Karma pulled the shocked girl while Asano slid the curtain to cover the VIP section.

"I think you're forgetting something. Akabane." Asano smirked at him as the latter just blushed at the thought of greeting her _that_ _way_ _._

 _"_ _I_ _swear_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _come_ _back at_ _you_ _during_ _the_ _finals_ _."_ Karma mumbled out quietly.

"Oh my, were you saying something Akabane-san?" Asano mocked Karma having fun of the situation.

Though even the two geniuses were mocking each other, the poison glasses girl still stood there dumbfounded that the situation doesn't sink in her mind.

And finally Karma gave his attention to the girl.

He breathed out and in some air to relax. But the moment he said his line his whole face including his ears and neck became the same color as his hair.

 _"_ _Welcome_ _Manami-_ _sama_ _...H-how_ _can_ _I-i_ _serve_ _you_ _for_ _today_ _?"_

His voice was trembling and low as he made it sound more feminine. From the start he kept averting his gaze from Manami knowing how embarrassing this would turn out.

"Oooh! Say that one more time Akabane! Okuda-san wanted to hear it again!" Asano said amused that Karma really _said_ _it_ _._ But in reality he just wanted to take a video of it and use it as a blackmail material.

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeehhh?! K-k-karma-kun i-in m-maid costume?!" And that was the exact time when everything that was happening in her surroundings sunk in her brain.

The reason why Manami's body froze and had her eyes widen the moment Asano opened the door of their classroom was because _g_ _uys are the ones who were dressed up as maids._

And why all of a sudden the whole room become quiet after Asano slid it to the side, was because nobody expected Akabane Karma to wear _it._

Not long after, Okuda Manami suddenly lost energy and fainted.

* * *

"da...kuda...Okuda-san. You need to wake up." A gentle voice was echoing in a room.

Manami started to open her eyes only to see Karma in his usual black cardigan and polo attire.

She sat up holding her forehead.

"What happened...?" She breathe out her question.

"Well, you fainted. And you were out cold the _whole day._ "

 _Whole day..._

 _Whole day..._

 _"I was freaking out cold for a whole day!"_

The twin braided girl examined his sentence and regretted that she even fainted.

It was a once in a lifetime event to see Akabane Karma flustered while wearing a cute maid costume. And she just fainted after he greeted her!

The petite girl's body started to tremble. She hold back the tears from falling. Such opportunity shall never be waisted!

This made the redhead confused.

"Okuda-san? You okay?" He asked not being sure either.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Can I ask something?" The science lover asked innocently.

The boy just nodded.

"Why is Asano-kun is the only one who didn't wear a maid costume and why did you wear one in the first place?"

Karma did a weak karate chop on Manami's head.

Karma lay his back at the chair he's sitting on with his hands in his pocket.

Manami held her head and squirm a little. Even though it's just a _weak_ karate chop it still hurt a little bit.

"As if he'd wear one. And I got a lower score during mid terms then he somehow blackmailed me, which I wont tell you how."

Manami gave him a small smile. She was surprised to know that there was a way to blackmail Karma.

The red head gave back the favor by also smiling at her. A moment later they were both started to laugh at nothing.

Manami even forgot that she was supposed to be depressed about fainting after being greeted by Karma.

* * *

Karma insisted on walking the twin braided girl home. First, because it's late. Two, he somehow felt guilty because he's basically the reason why the girl was out cold for a whole day.

When the two bid their good byes and Karma was out of Manami's sight,

Before Manami could even open their house' gate, suddenly Manami felt her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _"Since you were out cold the whole day, and didn't experience our booth's VIP service. Here are some secret service for you. Enjoy."_

For a moment Manami thought that the message was send to her mistakenly. But after she saw the picture and a voice record attached to the message her eyes widen and her face flushed

Her phone vibrated again indicating that she received another message.

 _"That was taken when we were forcing him to wear it._ _Don't_ _worry, he_ _doesn't_ _know anything about this. "_

She then tapped the voice record and listened to it.

 _"Welcome Manami-_ _sama_ _...H-how can I-i serve you for today?"_

If possible, Manami's face become "redder" after she listened to Karma's voice.

"T-this is probably Asano-kun..." She said pertaining to the sender of the messages and pictures.

When Manami noticed she was standing at their gate for a long time she then proceeded to go inside the house.

The day ended with Manami kept playing the voice record all night until she fell asleep. And as for Karma he is probably traumatized of the thought of wearing a maid costume. Talk about embarrassing.

Of course we cant forget about Asano right? He well...um... Had more plans up his sleeves on traumatizing Karma by doing embarrassing stuffs, and also... He had another blackmail material which is Karma's stolen photo while changing.

* * *

 ** _In the wattpad version, I posted a picture of Karma in a maid outfit. So if you're curios on what he looked like, I say you can take a look (on waqttpad)._**

 ** _My account name in wattpad is Dark_Black_xD_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Wedding

_**A little bit R-18?**_

* * *

He was waiting at the end of the aisle with his best man beside him.

Nagisa smiled once more and congratulated Karma for the millionth time. Karma couldn't help but smile.

After this damn ceremony she'll be his, forever.

He couldn't wait much longer, but he has to.

Karma wandered his mercury-like eyes around the big church. He saw his classmates back in junior high. Every one is present including Karasuma and Bitch-sensei.

But it saddened him when the yellow octopus wasn't there to see one of his students marry the person he love.

"If Korosensei is here, he'll probably flood the church with tears and saliva." Yukimura Akari aka Kayano Kaede said who is beside Nagisa.

The two boys sweatdrop at the thought. She's right, he'll definitely get excited, especially if his SHIPPINGS came true.

Four little girls started scattering petals of red roses for they are the flower girls.

Karma and Manami doesn't know any kids so when they asked Nagisa for help which he, at the moment has tutoring lessons for elementary kids, surprisingly the kids loved the 'demon couple'.

And at last, the moment Karma has been waiting for. The big wooden door of the church opened, letting in some rays of sunlight inside.

There she is, still standing at the doorway. A moment after, Manami walked beside his dad. They had a little chat and Karma saw how she giggled like a little girl as she slung her arm to her father's. And they started to walk slowly.

"You're like a spitting image of your Mom." Her father said to her.

"Thanks Dad. And thank you for supporting me in everything." She gave her father a genuine smile and looked up ahead to see her soon-to-be husband.

She's here, she's walking, she's getting nearer.

Karma thought and show no sign of calming down.

"Karma what's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"It's nothing. Just getting too excited."

He wasn't lying when he said that.

Seeing her walk down the aisle in that wedding gown hugging her curves, just make him feel so...excited? Probably horny.

But don't mind him. Karma is just like that at the moment.

The father-and-daughter finally reached the end of that never ending aisle. Manami's father reminded Karma that he needs to take good care of his precious daughter. But being the mischief one, instead of replying with a simple "I will" he said;

 _"How many_ _grandchildren_ _do you want Dad?"_

This earned him a shocked expression from his father-in-lawwhile Nagisa sweatdrop at his remark. The people inside the church hold back their laughter. Though he was kind of disappointed because he couldn't see Manami's reaction since the veil prevents it to.

But Manami had a beat red face when she heard him said the word _children._

Karma lend his hand for Manami to reach. Once she hold his hand, he suddenly pulled her close resulting for Manami to land on his chest.

"Karma please behave..." Manami whispered just for him to hear.

"Sorry, sorry. Just getting too excited." He jokingly said. Manami just sighed at his behaviour. Even 7 years had passed, he is still _that_ Karma.

Not long after Karma behaved himself as the priest in front of them started to talk.

And a moment later it's time to say their vows and slip their ring in their ring finger.

Karma held Manami's hand as he stare at her lavender orbs even thought its being blocked by her veil.

"I admit that the first time I said that "I like you" to you...was because how amazing you are in chemistry which will gave me a wider variety in my pranks..." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath, while doing so he earned a chuckle from the crowd especially Maehara.

 _"Still cant believe this two are getting married...And more importantly...in front of me!"_

Maehara sweatdrop at his thought.

"Then...the second time I said "I like you" to you, is when I started to see you not as a partner-in-crime...but as a girl..." Karma couldn't help but smile as he kept on saying how his feelings develop.

"And that second time was also the last, coz for first the time...the moment I said "I love you" to you, is when I proposed for us to be together eternally. And I'll keep on saying it until my last breath. Because I'll never get tired saying it for you. I love you...so take this ring as a sign of my love and be with me forever? Better yet for eternity...Manami.."

Everyone smiled at how cheesy Karma could be when he's in love...

Manami hold back her tears from flowing because of how sweet Karma is.

"Karma..." She breathed out his name, out of joy.

"They say you're scary but you're not. Your personality sucks but actually it doesn't. Many people says that you're too perfect...but actually you're full of flaws..." Manami giggled as she continued. Albeit to her Karma gave her a questioning look.

"You're childish, humorous, persistent, short-tempered. You let me see your other sides, may it be good, bad, or embarrassing. Your honesty for me is the reason why I fell for you. You made me feel special and I tried doing that to you too. That is why I also wont get tired on saying this line... 'I love you Karma...' So take this ring as a sign of my love and I'll be with you forever or better yet for eternity..."

She copied Karma's last line as she happily slipped the ring in his ring finger.

The priest smiled at their sweetness so as the crowd.

"Do you Karma Akabane take Manami Okuda to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to each other through sickness and in health for all the days in your life?"

"I do."

"Do you Manami Okuda take Karma Akabane to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to each other through sickness and in health for all the days in your life?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Karma smirked as he remove Manami's veil which has been covering her features.

And for the very first he saw how beautiful _his_ _wife_ is.

He leaned closer while she waited. He then removed the space between them and soon enough their lips collided to one another.

* * *

"Time to slice the cake!" Said one particular sweet fanatic in the crowd.

Nagisa held Akari down before she could attack the cake.

Karma held Manami's hands from behind as his chin rested on her shoulder.

They sliced the cake and distributed it, which is Karma's idea.

They gave slice of cakes to every guest. Akari even stood in front of them drooling.

But...this is KARMA we are talking talking about.

"Sup you redhead sh*t." Terasaka greeted Karma.

Karma smiled at him innocently.

"My, my, Terasaka... That's bad manners! _Lucky_ for you this is our wedding."

Terasaka squinted his eyes at the mischief bureaucrat. He then took a spoonful of the cake.

Terasaka started to chew and taste the cake. Every second that pass his expression changed from delight to disgusted.

"What the hell?!" He spit out the food from his mouth and looked at Karma, who had devil horns popping out in his head with a devilish grin.

"How'd you like _my cake_ Terasaka?" Karma asked while hugging Manami from the back.

"F*ck you Karma!" Terasaka cussed in his mind.

Manami sighed at her husband's behaviour. She then reached for Karma's ears using her right hand while the her left hand lift her index fingers up to her lips as if doing a 'shhh...' gesture.

"I'm sorry Terasaka-kun for Karma's behaviour." Manami apologized.

She then turned her body to be face-to-face with Karma.

"Karma. How about we make a deal." His wife said to him looking straight unto his eyes.

"If you behave, like don't do pranks and no PDA your _awaited night_ can happen tomorrow or even right after we get home." Manami explained as she made Karma seat in the chair behind them.

"But if I don't?" Karma asked holding Manami's waist.

"I don't know... Maybe we can have it next year. You need to wait." Manami said innocently as she rested her hands in his shoulder.

Of course Karma doesn't want to have his _awaited honeymoon_ to be postponed for a year.

"Manami...you should have known better to never make a deal with a demon." He trailed of.

Manami just chuckled at his statement as she leaned down for a kiss.

"Hey I thought no PDA!" Karma complained like a kid.

"No PDA from you. But its okay from me. If you try to kiss back from my kisses then it's game over..." Manami giggled as how she has all the advantages she could get.

She admits that the one year postponed handicap is too much but teasing Karma is fun.

Since then, every minute Manami would steal a kiss from Karma. Sometimes when everyone's attention was not on them she'd deepen the kiss. And Karma couldn't do a thing but to hold back.

* * *

"I warned you..." A redhead whispered to his wife. As he claimed her lustful lips.

We probably know how the game turned out. Even though Manami has all the advantages in their little game. Karma behaved himself for the entire reception. And when they got home. The gates of heaven opened. (LOL 😋)

He lays her down in bed as he did not let the kiss end.

Karma's hand started to roam around Manami's body as it made it's way down to her thighs.

They both breath out for air, their eyes locked for a moment but Karma felt Manami's hand behind his head pulling him for a kiss.

Soon the kiss deepened and Manami started to caress his soft red locks.

When he caress her thighs she let out a meek moan. When her lips parted it was a sign for Karma to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues then, battled for dominance and pleasure.

From her thighs, Karma's hand traveled up to the back of her wedding gown. He started to get annoyed with it because it's too big. He unzipped the gown which loosened from Manami's body.

He then stopped and said the words that changed their nights.

"Should I take it up a notch?"

And so after their horny game during the reception, Karma got his awaited honeymoon the moment they stepped in inside their house. And he couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 _Okay so_ _I'm_ _crappy at make-out sessions._

 _And I_ _don't_ _know a thing when it comes to wedding events._

 _I'm not even sure if the words I typed are spelled correctly._

 _But h_ _onestly I just based the wedding part at our school's wedding booth during sports fest. Which_ _I took_ _advantage of by getting my_ _kouhai_ _(junior) shippings marry each other!_

 _Please_ _don't_ _be angry at me with this_ _crappy_ _chapter_ _._

 _If you're wondering how Karma proposed here you go..._

* * *

 _EXTRA:_

 _The proposal._

"So me and Nagisa are engaged. And our wedding is right around the corner!" Akari happily said as she showed her engagement ring to Manami and Karma.

"Hmmm..." Karma stayed silent as he looked back and fort from Nagisa to Akari.

"Congratulations Akari!" Manami congratulated her fried as she clasped her hand to one another.

"I cant accept that Nagisa is getting married before us so...So Manami...even this is sudden...I love you so will you marry me? I'm really serious here." Karma bluntly said as hold Manami's hand.

"E-eh? Uhmm. Sure!" Manami beamed him a smile.

 _"How romantic of Karma, and Okuda-san just said sure."_ The first engaged couple thought the same.

"Let's buy an engagement ring right now." Karma declared as he stood up from his seat and started to drag Manami outside the cafe.

"Is wedding a competition between the two of you?" Akari asked as she ate her beloved pudding.

Nagisa just sweatdrop about the question.

* * *

 _EXTRA AGAIN:_

 _What Bitch-sensei thought!_

Irina Jelavic looked intently at the newly wed couple.

"Is there something bothering you Irina?" Her husband asked.

"Well...my top 3 and 5 best kissers in class just got married...I bet the redhead brat will always have a busy night especially Manami-chan has a quality of an uke-kisser..." She trailed off

Karasuma Tadaomi just sweatdrop how perverted his wife is.

"But we aren't sure if she mastered that talent...if she did, that brat is ten times lucky when it comes to his s*x life...fufufu.."

(LOL)

* * *

 _Hope_ _you liked it. Longest chapter ever. ^_^_


	9. Red String

I gently putted down the clipboard I was holding and examined my pinky finger.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure that what I'm seeing right now, actually exist.

"Uh..." I trailed of. I don't know what to say.

I then saw Takebayashi entering the lab.

"Takebayashi! Do you know what's tied around my finger?" I asked. I cant pinpoint it so how about I ask someone else.

"Which one?"

"The pinky finger in my right hand."

"Okuda...Are you playing around? I don't see a _thing_ tied around it."

His comment confused me. I can see something tied around it but why can't Takebayashi-kun?

"A-are you sure? Please look intently." I pleaded as I moved my hand closer to his face.

He squinted his eyes as he looked intently at my pinky finger.

"I don't really see a thing at all Okuda. Here, have some coffee. Maybe you're just sleepy."

He handed me a cup of coffee as he walked away to get another one.

I slept well last night so why would I be sleepy?

I sipped the coffee from the cup as I continued examining the thing tied around my finger.

"This thing is not scientifically explained." I mumbled out as I got back to work.

* * *

"Karma...Karma...Karma!"

I was taken aback from the sudden raising of voice in my surroundings.

"Gomen Nagisa. What were you saying?" I asked him as I averted my gaze from my hand.

"You seemed preoccupied since I saw you. So what is it?" This assassin teacher knows to pinpoint things.

I sighed as I lift my right hand.

"Tell me Nagisa. Do you see something tied around my pinky finger?" I stated.

"Is this some kind of prank?" He asked nonchalantly.

I sighed once again as I rested my forehead on my palm.

"As I thought..." I mumbled just for me to hear.

Nagisa just gave me a questioning look. I continued on examining the thing tied around my finger.

This thing is creeping me out. I cant untie it, nobody else than me can see it, and heck, it passes through anything.

"I guess I'm just tired from work that's why I'm technically daydreaming." I said as I sipped the strawberry milkshake I ordered. Hmmm...its been seven years yet I still love this stuff. Funny.

Nagisa tilted his head like an innocent dog would as he said 'HUH?' to me.

My eyes were half-lidded as I lazily lift my right hand once more. "Can you really not see it?" I asked once again.

"I'm telling you. Whatever it is you're seeing I don't see it at all." He lazily replied as he took a sip in his black coffee. Probably the reason why he doesn't get tall.

* * *

"Why are you still here? I thought you're having your vacation?" Asked a beautiful woman to a certain god of love.

"Psyche. I'm really tired right now. This freaking last pair doesn't just care about love, they wont even meet!" Cupid complained as he slammed his hands in his desk.

Psyche tried to calm him down by massaging his temple as she sung him a song.

"Normal mortals should have met each other and fell in love. But these two are just-Gaah! They're getting in my nerves!"

Psyche chuckled at Cupid while she looked at the papers in his desk.

"Hmmm...they seem to match each other. And it is said that they were acquainted back in middle school. So why cant you just make them meet? Like a reunion." Psyche suggested as she read the papers.

Cupid sighed once again. "I already did. And they contradicted it by being busy with their jobs! They just wont meet!"

Psyche rose a brow as she looked back at Cupid who's shoulder were shaking.

Not long after she heard an evil laugh coming out from his mouth.

"That's why...I gave them the opportunity to see their _strings..._ There's no way that they wont get curious. They'll follow it and BOOM! I'll have my awaited vacation! Mwuahahahaha!"

Psyche just sweatdrop at the god of love's idea.

"What a troublesome destined mortals...Karma and Manami..."she said to herself as she putted down the papers.

* * *

"What are you reading?"

I heard a male's voice beside me said. And because I was surprised I closed my laptop so hard, I nearly broke it.

"T-t-takebayashi! U-um nothing in particular!" I mentally facepalmed. Its obvious that I was hiding something.

He gave me a stern look as if I'm the culprit of a murder case.

He then removed his gaze on me and started to walk to his designated place.

Once Takebayashi was out of sight, I sighed in relief as I re-open my laptop.

I leaned back on my swivel chair as I continued reading the information about the _thing_ tied around my finger.

 _A Red String leads you to your other half ( someone you'll come to love.) It doesn't specifically says that your partner is someone you already knew. It can be a stranger. But whatever or whoever that person is, you are fated to be together no matter what._

"Love huh?"

I slowly closed my laptop as I rested my my elbow on my desk as it supported my palm from holding my face.

My eyes began to be half-lidded as I raised my right hand up to my face. I sighed once more.

"Who can possibly be my other half?"

I asked myself as I got back to work.

* * *

"There's no doubt about it. Based on your description... It has got to be your Red String of Fate! Karma-kun!" A girl inside my laptop said beaming me a smile.

In case you're confused. . .

"Ritsu- _san._ I don't quite remember asking you for help. Actually I don't need any." I wore a deadpanned expression in front of the screen of my laptop.

Of course, the only _person_ we knew that will fit a screen of a laptop is none other than _Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery_ also known as Ritsu.

Ritsu covered her mouth and gave me a shocked expression.

Otaku's may find it cute but not for me.

"Oh my, But I felt how distressed you were by how hard you were typing on the keyboard! And here I offered help."

I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. I didn't want anyone see me reading an article about the Red String of Fate, because it's not my thing and it's embarrassing. But luck wasn't on my side, an AI found me out.

 _Great._

"Now, now, don't make such an irritated face Karma-kun~ But I was really wondering why Karma-kun would search for such an obvious belief. And here I thought you're smart~" Ritsu snickered.

Not wanting to listen to Ritsu's teasing I slammed my laptop shut as if I'm destroying it. I'd rather have Nagisa teasing me about this.

"I'm not a love person. Tsk." I blurted out as I stared at my room's ceiling.

There was silence that filled my room. Though not long after I felt my phone vibrated from inside my pocket.

It was a video call from some stranger.

It's not really good to answer a call from someone you don't know. Though it wouldn't hurt to answer it as well.

But after seeing the face of the caller I regretted answering it in the first place.

"What's that? Karma-kun admitting he's not the love person type? Awww. How cute."

And that was it. I threw my phone out of irritation, though for my disbelief it landed on my sofa.

I stood up from my seat and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 ** _(On the other hand, Ritsu giggled at her former classmate's behaviour._**

 ** _"What a coincidence. Okuda-san was searching for the same thing." Is what she said.)_**

* * *

My face is so red right now.

This is embarrassing!

After the long goose chase. Takebayashi found out the thing that have been occupying me for days.

"Look. I know that you like Science and all but, maybe you can spare some time for love." He commented while tapping me by my shoulder.

I sighed as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"How can you believe such superstitious story?" I blushed remembering the moment I told him everything.

Telling him I can see my Red String of Fate...is really embarrassing.

I mean, who would believe such a thing?!

"Well, if you're the one to tell... I know you wouldn't lie about this kind of things." Takebayashi looked at me straight into the eye, reassuring me that its fine.

I looked back at him. But seconds later I covered my flustered face.

"BUT IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

* * *

"Eh? You can see your what now?"

I glared at Nagisa once more as I averted my gaze on him dew to embarrassment I'm feeling.

"Red String...of...Fate..." I mumbled.

I looked back at Nagisa who is covering his mouth. Probably refraining himself from laughing so hard.

But he couldn't hold it in.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so hilarious!" He laughed so hard that tears started to form in the side of his eye.

Because of his sudden outburst the people in the cafe looked at us as if we're lunatics.

I sweatdrop, at the same time got irritated because he started making fun of me.

"The sadist Karma following his Red String of Fate?! Is the world going to end?! Ahahaha!"

He held his stomach this time while wiping his tears.

Damn this shorty.

I irritatedly sip on my strawberry milkshake while continued on glaring at this blue haired guy I'm sharing my lunch with.

Once he got out of his pit of laughter he gave his full attention to me.

"Then why don't you just follow it? It wouldn't hurt." He gave me a small smile as he took a bite from his Parfait.

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked unsure.

"Not really. Just half."

 _'Of course...'_

* * *

"He did say take a day off. But what am I supposed to do?" Asked a bespectacled researcher.

It was sudden, she thought.

She remembers how he said that give a spare time for love but, she wasn't expecting it to be the day after. Due for being sudden and she didn't knew that she'll have her day off that fast...she entered the building of the lab she was working for.

And being the persistent friend Takebayashi is. He scooted Manami away from the building.

She wore a white blouse which was tucked in by her black pencil skirt and was hugged by her white lab coat.

She wandered around the busy streets in Tokyo with her single braided hair that bounced in her left shoulder with every step she took.

She took a glance of the red string that was tied around her finger.

Unbeknownst to herself, she followed it not looking straight ahead.

At the same time Karma was running late for work. Still, he always took a glance at his string.

Like a scene in a clichéd manga love story they bumped unto each other.

Manami sitting on the sidewalk while Karma standing and feeling the pain that struck him.

"Ouch..." Manami whimpered as she rubbed her head.

Karma has his eyes shut but when he heard a sweet familiar voice he opened his eyes seeing a drop-dead gorgeous researcher sitting on the ground.

"O-okuda-san? Uh sorry 'bout that...Here let me help you." He was surprised to meet her in such a day. Karma apologized and offered his right hand for her to reach.

Once Manami recognized the voice in front of her, she looked up only to see her long time crush offering his hand.

"U-uhm... Thanks Karma-kun." She stuttered as she reached for his hand.

She used her right hand to hold his but the moment her gaze landed on his right hand she immediately blushed and froze, mentally.

And when he did the same thing, his eyes widen but he didn't made it that obvious.

"Hey.. Uh... Okuda-san. Are you free right now? If so, wanna grab some coffee?" He asked not wanting the opportunity to slip from his hands.

The latter shyly nodded. As the color of red was visible on her face.

Because both parties are too shy to admit...

 ** _That they themselves are fated to be together..._**

* * *

"So how was the KaruMana pair?" Asked a women walking inside his office.

"Apparently they weren't the last pair..." He replied as if he's about to die...which is utterly impossible.

"Let me guess. You got punished because you disobeyed the first rule?"

"Yeah. Something about... _'Mortals are not_ _allowed_ _to see their Red String of Fate.'_ I hate that rule." Cupid said as he slammed another batch of papers which holds about all the information for his _last_ pair.

"So...who are you going to pair this time?"

"A dense _Assassin Teacher_ and a _Hopeless Actress._ "


	10. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!

First of all before you proceed on reading this chapter. I just want to warn you that this chapter is an R-18 one, and that it is crappy as hell because I'm not good at this one. I just tried doing it. Thank you for reading! If you're not fond of Karmanami lemons you have the right to skip this one out.

* * *

It's that time of the year, where some countries have a cold season called winter. Where a dust of white falls, called snow. Where kids believes that an old fat man dressed in red will pass thru the chimney and give them gifts, for today is Christmas and we are going to celebrate a certain red head's birthday.

Five third-year high school students gathered around him as they sung him the clichéd birthday song.

"Make a wish." His blue haired friend said.

He then secretly took a glance at a certain science lover girl as he blew off the fire in the candle. He fought off his blush from remembering his wish.

It's not yet his birthday actually. It's still December 24 and his birthday will be official not until the clock strikes 12 midnight.

Not long after, his friends started to count from 10 to 1.

 _ **10**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **9**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **8**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **7**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **6**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **5**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **4**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **3**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **2**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **1**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA!" they all greeted him in unison.

Karma just sighed at the sight of his friends being corny yet cheesy. But once his mercury eyes landed on a certain bespectacled science lover, she smiled at him genuinely which earned her a flustered Karma.

Aside from eating the cake that Kayano baked they started to hand out their gifts for Karma.

Nagisa gave him a Sonic Ninja game.

Kayano got him many different spices around the world that she brought from a stall of a famous mall.

Kanzaki decided to just give Karma a simple present which is a coat. Because his birthday is celebrated during winter.

Sugino bought him some scary, gruesome and thriller movies.

He was happy receiving such gifts from his friends but he only wanted one the most. Especially if it were from none other than Okuda Manami.

But throughout the entire celebration she hasn't given her gift yet.

They played games like Old Maid and King's Game. It was 2 in the morning when the gang decided to leave.

All except Okuda-san of course. She insisted of helping out Karma to clean the mess their friends did.

Karma's parents wasn't at home as usual. But they never forget to give him postcards and gifts.

When the living room was almost clean, that was the time Manami pulled out a red box from her coat.

"Uhm...Here Karma-kun. I'm sorry if I handed it late..." She offered the box for him her head hanging down, hiding the pink tint that crept her face.

At last, he thought. The gift he was waiting for. It doesn't matter if it's not as expensive like the others. As long as it came from her he'll treasure it.

"No sweat. Thanks anyways Okuda-san."

He smiled at her, making her feel at ease. When she looked up for him, she blushed at the sight of him smiling at her.

He opened the box and saw a black knitted muffler that has a skull pattern. It was enough to give him delight.

"I-i wasn't sure what to give you so... I thought that a muffler will do since you can you use it every winter." She explained as she fidget in every word she spoke.

"It's alright. I like it." He sincerely praised her gift as his eyes soften at the muffler she gave.

When Karma took it out from the box indicating that he wanted to wear it right away, she offered some help.

"H-here let me help you."

As she tangle the muffler around his neck she felt she was being stared at. So when she looked up, she saw how Karma stared at her softly.

It made her blush when she realized that their faces were inches away.

Once she was done with his muffler, she rested both of her hands in his chest as she felt his left hand hold her by her waist.

"K-karma-kun?" She asked nervously as her face getting hotter every second.

He kept his gaze in her eyes like he was staring at her soul. His hold on her waist tighten as he pulled her closer making their bodies pressed against each other.

Before she can even react, she found Karma's face leaning closer, closer, and closer until it landed on her neck.

He sighed as both his hands hugged the bespectacled girl. Manami shivered when she felt him breath against her neck.

 _"I want you right now..."_ He whispered in her ear.

Now Manami's face was red as his hair. She was confused why Karma was behaving like this, but before she could complete her sentence...

"Karma...hnnn!"

She was startled when he bit her ear gently. He then kissed it afterwards. His lips traveled from her ear down to her neck.

He smelled her neck and smiled as his favorite aroma lingered in her skin.

"You smell like strawberry...my favorite."

A moment later he was sucking her neck like a hungry vampire.

Manami's hand still rested on his chest, but the moment he sucked her neck she gripped on his shirt like there's no tomorrow.

She suppressed her moans not wanting to be mortified. This made Karma turned on more.

"K-k-karma...hnnnmm..."

After what seemed like an hour, Karma stopped sucking her neck and watched his master piece took color. He smiled in satisfactory still holding her by the waist.

When he stood up properly to see how Manami reacted...he was more than happy to see a flustered girl in front of him.

He knew she liked it so even without permission he attacked her lips.

"Mmmppff!" She squirmed at the sudden kiss.

Karma roamed his hand at her back. He felt her hand traveling up unto his neck pulling for more.

But of course they have to breath. So when the time came Manami couldn't believe herself that she liked the kiss.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as tears started to form in the side of her eyes.

Karma hated seeing her cry but, right now she looked so fragile and at the same time cute.

He couldn't refrain himself from doing it again. He leaned once more for a kiss but this time he wanted to test her.

Once their lips brushed to one another, he waited for Manami to move in her own accord.

And she didn't fail to amaze him. She bitted his lower lip for him to leave his mouth agape. She then stick out her tongue to wander around his mouth.

She recognized a familiar flavor that lingered in his mouth. She then remembered that they all ate her favorite food which was the honeycomb toffee she brought. She was delighted as well as Karma.

She stopped to breath once more. And when she realized that she was literally sucking his mouth she hid her face on his chest. Karma chuckled at how shy she could get.

But it wouldn't end with just that. He suddenly pinned her to the sofa. And before she could even react again, he devoured her mercilessly.

He kissed her lips, her ear and sucked her neck, leaving hickeys all over. He then started to lift her sweater to touch her soft skin.

"Karma..."

Manami moaned his named due to the kisses he gave. He removed his muffler from his neck and used it to tie Manami's wrist.

"You move too much... So be my slave." He declared being intimidating.

He pulled her sweater higher until only her chest was left to be covered by her it. Kissed her once more tasting every inch of her mouth. His hand then traveled from her stomach unto her chest. When he his cold hands made contact with it she aggressively arched her body from pleasure.

Karma tried to catch his breath but was pulled back for another kiss.

He was lucky to like someone who is ranked 5th in the Kiss Ranking Bitch-sensei made back in Middle School.

He admits that he wanted to take off the sweater already but he still respects her.

They continued to make out until...

"Hey Karma I forgot my ph-PHONE!" instinctively the two stopped kissing when they heard a voice coming from in front of them.

There they saw a blushing Nagisa with his eyes widen. Nagisa saw his innocent girl former classmate almost losing her sweater while being pinned by a red head sadist with her wrist tied together by a muffler.

"I-i-i-i-i'm sorry for disturbing you!" Nagisa quickly picked up his phone as he rushed his way outside.

Karma clicked his tongue from being disturbed.

He then gave back his attention to the girl under him.

"Now where were we?" He asked devilishly as he leaned closer.

"We're going to continue this?!" Manami asked dumbfounded. After being caught he still wanted to continue it?!

"Of course. I wouldn't want such opportunity to be wasted especially if my birthday wish is being granted right now." He reasoned out.

Yep. His birthday wish was so horny I don't wanna tell you guys.

"Can we at least finish it at your bed?" Manami innocently asked.

He smirked at her before giving her a chaste kiss.

"Good Idea."

He lifted her in bridal style as he made his way to his room for them finish what he started.

 ** _"Best gift ever."_**

Is what he thought after they did the deed.


	11. Older Brother

Try Imagining Lelouch (from Code Geass) as Manami's Onii-chan (Meh. I choosed him because of his purple eyes)

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The sky turning from orange to blue and the sun saying good bye and entrusting the moon to give light.

But even if the day was about to end, two student from Kunugigaoka Middle School is still studying in an old building which is the Class 3-E's classroom.

"Now, try solving this one." Said a boy with red hair.

A petite girl nodded as her pencil made contact to a paper full of math problems.

The noise that her pencil made was the only thing to be heard in the room.

Once she was finished solving, she gave her answer sheet to the boy. The latter then checked it if her answers were correct.

He then smiled at her while waving her paper.

"Wow. You're a fast learner Okuda-san! Next up is Literature~" he teasingly said knowing that the twin braided girl hates that subject the most.

Before she can even complain, a yellow octopus interrupted their study session.

"I know that studying is important but, it's getting late, so better get home you two." He calmly said as his round yellow face started to turn light pink.

Karma threw an anti-sensei knife at his teacher as he stuck out his tongue. Manami on the other just giggled at her classmate's childish behaviour as she fixed her things.

Once the two teens were done putting their textbooks, notebook and pencils in their bag they stood up and bid their farewell to Korosensei.

Karma offered to walk Manami home not wanting the girl to caught trouble.

The path to Manami's house was silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was comforting actually.

"Hey Okuda-san. Would you mind if we stop by the convenience store?" Karma asked as he pointed out the place.

The girl nodded shyly as her lips formed a straight line.

Manami just followed wherever Karma is going. She saw the things that he kept putting in the basket, which are wasabi and mustards.

Once he was finished with his little errand the two walked their way to the counter to pay for the things the prankster brought.

After paying, the two started to continue to walk to the path to Manami's house.

"Okuda-san, how about we continue studying at your place?" Out of nowhere Karma asked with both hands on the back of his head still holding to the plastic bag that contained his prank materials.

"W-why my place? And besides it's late." Manami stuttered as she clutched to the other plastic bag she was holding that also contained Karma's prank materials.

The boy looked at the starry sky up above them as he reasoned out.

"That's the point. If we do it at my place I'll worry about your safety. But if it's in your place you don't have to worry at all."

Manami was hesitant for a moment. Imagine, the two of them alone at her house makes her nervous and anxious.

But then, she knew Karma for quite a while now. He hasn't teased her since they've become friends. Maybe he is safe to be with.

"I-i guess i-it's fine. Though, my parents won't be home tonight." She said as she looked up as well.

Karma's gaze fall down to her as he smirked, like he usually does.

"That settles it."

They continued to walk until they reached Manami's house.

But the two noticed that the lights were on. This made Manami panicked.

 _"I'm sure I turned it off when heading out. And Mom and Dad wont be here till next week."_

She was confused, scared and nervous.

Karma reassured the twin braided girl that if it was a burglar he would defend her. So they opened the small gate which made a sound that can be heard in some horror movies where the protagonist opens the door of a haunted mansion.

Manami bravely walked in front of the wooden door. She pressed a button on the side as a sound can be heard from the inside of the house.

A moment later the door opened revealing a tall man with raven hair and lavender eyes.

The man squinted for a second.

"The hell are you? Manami's boyfriend?"

Karma was taken a back as his eyes widen from the sudden question.

"N-n-n-nii-san?!" Manami stammered as her face heat up. But instead of being embarrassed she remembered Karma behind her.

So she shoved her _older brother_ away from the doorway as she gestured Karma to come inside.

* * *

"Are you here to get my permission? Sorry, but prove yourself first." He said in a business-like manner as he crossed his legs.

"Maiko-nii! Karma-kun and I are just going to study!"

The bespectacled girl explained for the nth time the moment they went inside.

Her older brother doubted her excuse. He can feel something suspicious from the red headed boy in front of him. Mischief can be seen in his mercury like eyes. He better keep his little sister safe from the likes of a prankster.

"Have you eaten something yet?" Asked the raven haired man.

"No sir." Karma immediately replied as he felt uncomfortable from sitting up straight.

"Manami, cook something. Our guest must be hungry." He ordered not leaving his sight from the red headed boy.

She couldn't disobey her brother's orders if it concerned Karma. But she can't stay put leaving Karma alone with her brother either.

She sighed in defeat as she mouthed _"Sorry"_ to Karma.

Once Manami was out of sight her _Onii_ _-san_ took over.

"Name."

"Akabane Karma."

"Hmm.. The name's Okuda Maiko. Akabane-kun."

"You can just call me Karma, Okuda-san."

"Then call me Maiko instead. One Okuda is enough."

"Uh..sure Maiko..-san."

Their conversation was fast and Karma needs to analyze his answer. He might be asked something odd, and he might blurt out something stupid.

Okuda Maiko and Okuda Manami shared almost the same features. Raven hair and lavender eyes. It's like staring at a male version of Manami. But he was different from her. He was confident and dangerous.

"Maiko-nii. Don't stress Karma-kun!" Manami reminded Okuda Maiko as she returned to the living room putting down some cups of tea.

"It's fine Okuda-san. I'm okay." The red head reassured the science lover but he felt a glare and a chill.

"Manami, change clothes before cooking."

Manami nodded as she headed upstairs to her room.

A deafening silence enveloped the living room. Maiko continued to glare at the red head. Karma feeling uncomfortable in front of a stranger felt that he needed to do something to get out of the situation.

He started to ask randomly.

"Are you still studying, Maiko-san?"

Karma tried to start a conversation but was ended with a single answer.

"Yeah. Third year high school."

Karma tapped his knee as he look away. As he averted his gaze on the raven haired boy he started to scan the living room.

"Maiko-nii. Please remember to never stress Karma-kun with your silly questions."

Karma heard Manami's voice, who was walking down the stairs. He blushed a little but he quickly gained his composure.

Manami wore a simple black shirt and purple shorts that ended above her knee. Her hair was still in braids but what caught Karma's attention was because she was wearing a frilly apron which she probably took with her when she ran upstairs.

Maiko noticed Karma's sudden flustered face. It was time, he thought.

When Manami walked back to the kitchen again, Maiko decided to end the war.

"Do you like my sister?"

Karma doesn't know what to answer. He might say something stupid, so he better give an answer that Maiko will want. He though that Maiko was asking if he like  
Manami as _**a friend.**_

"Uh..No."

"You mean to say that you hate her?"

But he might probably asking a different question. Karma mentally face palmed, getting out of character in his mind.

"N-no. I mean... I don't just like Okuda-san as a friend but, I like Okuda-san for who she is..."

Upon reasoning out his thoughts, a tint of pink was clearly visible in his cheeks.

"Then what did you like about her?"

 _"I guess there's no turning back huh?"_ Karma thought as he calmed himself down.

Maiko was obviously just being a protective brother to her sister. So he isn't one to blame.

"I like how cheerful she gets when we're discussing about chemistry. And how she'd sulk whenever it's about literature. She's different from all the girls that I've come to know. She's one of a kind. That's what I liked about her. I like her in every aspect." He announced as his heart can't stop from beating so fast.

And for the first time, since the moment he saw the red head, he smiled at him.

"I see. Then my permission is enough. You don't have to get Dad's"

Maiko told Karma as he stood up from his seat. At the same time Manami peeked from the kitchen and declared that dinner was ready.

When Karma walked, he felt Maiko beside him. Maiko slung his arm around Karma's shoulder. As he whispered something to his ears.

"Tell you what. Manami's a bit dense when it come to emotions. Especially with love. So good luck. You have my best wishes. Oh and I want both a nephew and a niece."

"I'll keep that in mind. Maiko-san." Karma awkwardly said. As he looked up to Manami, who was preparing the plates.

Karma offered to help the girl. The latter just shyly nodded as the two prepared dinner for three.

"Okuda-san let's just study tomorrow at school." Karma suggested as he sat down.

"If you say so Karma-kun."

"Neh. Why are you calling Karma by first name while he calls you in last?"

His sister then stiffened as she glared cutely at his older brother.

"Maiko-nii..."

"Then...Karma. I want you to call my sister by her first name." Maiko smiled at Karma. But he knew better.

Maiko was testing him.

"Then, Manami-chan." Karma blurted out, mischief was visible in his eyes. Karma also likes her reactions when he teases her.

Manami blushed furiously as she threw a serving spoon to her brother but was easily dodged.

 _"Young love..."_ Maiko sheepishly thought as he gave a smug smile.

But unbeknownst to the three, especially the chemist and the prankster. That a yellow octopus was spying outside as his face was pink while scribbling down in his shady notebook.

"Young love indeed. These two never failed to amaze me...KarmaxManami Nyurufufufufu..." Korosensei talked to himself as he continue to scribble down.

* * *

A little bit OOC.


	12. The Red Devil

**_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful witch that can charm anyone, well except for girls._**

 ** _Her dream was to make all living creatures bow down before her._**

 ** _But due to some financial problems, she cant afford to buy the ingredients she needed to make love potions._**

 ** _She then thought about having_ _disciples_ _that'll be interested in her skill and wanted to learn them from yours truly._**

 ** _The first one has a living talent, which is Nagisa_ _Shiota_ _._**

 ** _The next in line is_ _Toka_ _Yada_ _. So far she is the witch's master piece._**

 ** _The third one is_ _Hiroto_ _Maehara_ _. Even with just his looks he can already charm girls from afar. But the problem is that he already has a lover._**

 ** _Last but not he least is Manami Okuda. Aside from her_ _unconsciously_ _charming boys, she's a big help for completing her potion._**

 ** _Today, the witch decided to expand the number of her_ _disciples_ _, by sending out her best three to gather some._**

* * *

"We need more money...and students..." Irina the witch thought as her index finger tapped her chin.

"By that you mean, _**charm Royalties and abduct kids.** " _Toka Yada said as she arranged the vials in the closet.

Nagisa Shiota, Irina's valedictorian, sweatdrop at the brunette's retort as he sweep the dusty floor.

"Then let me do it! I like the thought of charming cute princesses~" He said butting into the random topic.

 _"But_ _Hiroto_ _-kun~ What about our date?"_

 _"You mean_ _my_ _date. Right_ _Hiroto_ _-kun~"_

 _"_ _Hiroto_ _-kun~"_

 _"_ _Hiroto_ _-_ _sama_ _~"_

Upon his suggestion about charming princesses, he earned a lot of complaints from the tons of girls that surrounded him. He panicked for a second because the girls started to tug him for themselves.

"I know that you're an expert at this... **BUT DON'T BRING YOUR WOMEN HERE! YOU WOMANIZING SCUMBAG!** " Said the angry witch.

She knew that the tangerine headed boy excel on this matter but she just gets annoyed because her peaceful days in her tower are always disturb by the women following him wherever he goes.

Her eyes then got fixed by one of her students.

She herself was confused. Why would an innocent girl would want to be her disciple? There are other paths she can choose from. Especially her excellence in potion making and magic spells.

"Manami come here." Irina ordered her fourth student to come to her aide.

The girl who was surrounded, not by men, but by books looked up to see her teacher signaling her to come.

Ever since she joined the witch's Charm School. She had always been reading books about making love potions. But all were to vain. Reading just wasn't enough.

"Yes Irina-sensei..." The girl shyly approached her teacher.

The witch noticed the girl's overflowing innocence and poisonous charm.

Suddenly a wicked idea popped inside the witch's head.

"I just have the perfect job for you... This will be your first mission." After saying that. Irina laughed devilishly.

Manami Okuda was the perfect bait.

* * *

"I-if I'm c-correct this place s-should be i-i-it..." The girl stuttered due to the bone chilling sensation she was feeling.

The place was deserted, she concluded. For she has not seen a single shadow of any living being in that said village.

She gripped onto the cloak that she wore, feeling completely uncomfortable as if someone was eyeing her.

She sighed as she took a step forward. She then heard a cracking sound that made her whole body trembled. She looked down and she almost shrieked in fear, if her hand weren't that close to her mouth.

A skull. She stepped on a skull. Which terrified her. Her breath hitched as she regretted approving on going to this mission.

She reminisced the talk she had with her friends before heading out.

 _"_ _Eeeeehhh_ _?! Manami-chan charming the Red Devil?!" Asked Toka Yada as she almost dropped the vials she was holding._

 _The atmosphere that surrounded them become_ _uneasy_ _and uncomfortable._

 _This made Nagisa dropped the broom he was using._

 _"Wait. Irina-sensei, you're sending out Okuda-san to bewitch Karma-kun? That's dangerous!" The blue haired boy complained. He doesn't want a friend to get hurt by Karma's violent behavior._

 _"You know the Red Devil, Nagisa?" Asked the womanizer in the tower._

 _Nagisa nodded hesitantly at the tangerine haired boy._

 _"Yeah but, Ever since he brought himself his own village we kinda drift apart. Irina-sensei, send me instead. I've known Karma-kun since childhood. Whatever you may plotting, maybe I can fit in the job." Nagisa suggested determined whatever the mission is about._

 _"He owns a village?!" Toka and Hiroto asked surprisingly at the same time._

 _Irina the witch clicked her tongue making the sound; Tsk, Tsk, Tsk._

 _"No. I have a different mission for you Nagisa. And besides, can you bewitch him if he knows that you're a boy? This mission also involves kissing. Would you kiss a guy? More importantly a previous friend of yours?"_

 _Irina said coldly as Nagisa felt a cold chill._

 _The thought of him kissing a friend, which is a boy, disgusted him. He'd rather kiss an ugly girl than a guy._

 _"S-sensei... Charming men isn't my f-forte. I'm better at_ _assisting_ _you with your potions... A-and kissing? I'm not sure..."_

 _Manami tried her best to back down the job. As she stutter every word._

 _This made Irina blush. She had an effect even for women. This made Irina more persistent to make Manami do the job._

 _"I'm assigning you to do these because there is something special within you that only yourself possesses. Just this once, do this mission."_

 _The girl felt flattered. She never knew herself that she'll develop something upon becoming Irina's disciple._

 _"O-okay. I'll do my best!"_

 _Manami balled her hands to fist as she halfway punched in the air. This send a_ _moe_ _atmosphere inside the tower._

 ** _"So cute..."_**

 _"Now, all you have to do is wrap your little fingers_ _around_ _Karma Akabane and make him want to be one of my disciples by charming him. I'm sure he'll fall head over heels for you. Control him okay?_ _Don't_ _let him turn the tables." The witch reminded her student._

 _Manami nodded as she gave a little smile._

She was obviously blinded by flattery. She couldn't believe herself.

She envied the rest of her friends.

Nagisa's mission was just telling Princess Kaede that he likes her too.

Toka was just left back in the tower to expand her knowledge.

While Hiroto, has the hardest task. Calming down Hinata Okano, who is his lover, from destroying their Charm School, because of her jealousy. For the reason was about him being a womanizer even with her around.

It was no use. Regretting her actions is futile. She took another step forward, this time giving paying attention on her surroundings.

As soon as the tip of her leathered boots made contact to the piled up dried leaves on the ground, she heard a rustling sound behind her.

She abruptly turned her heel the the opposite only to see no one. This made her confused and petrified.

She was sure, she saw a shadow running past her. But it was too fast she only caught a glimpse of it. She heaved a sigh as her shoulders slump down.

She turned a heel, going back to her original direction, but she only earned herself a scared state.

The houses, the pavement, benches and fountains was never to be seen. She gripped the hem of her cloak as a cold sweat ran down her features.

Again, she heard a rustle. Because Manami couldn't take it anymore, she muster every courage left on her petite body and shouted her question.

"I-is someone t-there?! P-please c-come out!"

She tried her best to act tough, but the way her voice shook was no help.

Her question was answered when a presence of someone became evident from behind. She turned around only to come face-to-face with someone's chest.

It was flat and firm, she thought. So the body probably belonged to a man.

"Who might you be Miss? May I ask what are you doing in my village?"

His voice was deep and hoarse. A voice that will definitely belong to a man.

She pushed herself away from his body as she looked up, lavender meeting mercury ones.

His hair was red and had a gold for an eye. It was him. She finally found him.

"M-my name is M-manami...O-okuda... Nice to meet you..."

He suddenly leaned in closer, examining her whole facial features.

"You look weak...-" after commenting that about the girl in front of him. A crow suddenly made a noise above them, and a moment after a white substance landed on the red headed boy's hair.

"Eh! A-are you f-fine?!"

"Yeah sort of..."

He shrugged off the witch's question as he took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped out the substance that fell on his head.

"It happens all the time..."

 _"He looked down on me alright..."_ Manami sweat drop at the boy's bickering.

After the short conversation. He leaned once more, but even closer this time.

She took a step back as he took a step forward. They kept doing this until she felt a tree supported her back stopping her from walking backwards.

His eyes started to be half-lidded as she only observed his actions. She can guess where this is going.

"You're an odd one, Okuda-san." He whispered as his lips were only inches away from hers.

Feeling scared and helpless, she let the boy to do what he desires.

Soon enough, his lips collided unto hers. It was soft and gentle. It's as if he's savoring their kiss even though this was the first time that they have met.

She was baffled by his next action. His tongue suddenly licked her lips. Out of impulse she quickly backed away.

He smiled devilishly as he tasted his lips.

"As I thought... Okuda-san... Are you perhaps were in a family line of witches?"

Her body stiffened as her face gone from flushed red to white pale.

He pinned her on the tree, blocking both sides, cornering her. His lips made its way to her ear as he whispered softly;

"You should have known better that _Witches are basically a Demon's food..._ "

Upon hearing the word 'food'. Her face became red. He wasn't pertaining 'food' as something that humans eat. It was a devilish term.

He kissed her cheek and whispered again to her ear that made her heart skip a beat;

"You shall be my dinner for tonight... Don't worry, we'll both have fun..."

* * *

"Sure, sure. I'll be one of your students Bitch-san~" A red headed boy nonchalantly said as he stick out his tongue in the process.

This earned him an irritated witch that furiously look at him, imagining that he was being slaughtered by a hundred different species of deadly monster.

The boy annoyed her teacher once more before giving his attention to her sweet poisonous witch. He hugged her from behind as he rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"Manami~ Let's play~" he whined like a kid, stealing a kiss afterwards.

The twin braided witch can only sigh at his childish behaviour. She only replied with a "Maybe later." As she continued mixing the chemicals in the big pot.

She still couldn't forget how many sacrifices she did, just for him to become Irina's disciple.

Aside from being harassed by his sinful lips. She even had to dress cute witch outfits just for him to say yes.

Saying she was tired was an understatement. She was beyond that level. Of course she doesn't want to mention about the other sacrifices she had to give away.

It's a secret.

And Karma was the only one who had fun that night, _no doubt about that._

A blue haired boy sweat drop at his friend's behaviour as he was busy feeding a princess a commoner's food which she took a liking.

While a pony tailed girl sweep the floor smiling at the events in the tower.

Though in the side line, a tangerine headed boy was being scolded by his lover.

Irina sighed as the number of her student had increased.

"It was only a pairing mission. That damn yellow octopus... Now I have to deal with a red devil." She sighed once more as she continuously banged her head on her desk.

* * *

"Nyurufufufufufu... Witches and Demons are fated to end up together you know... Just be thankful I'm paying you to pair up those two..."

A certain Demon Lord said as his yellow face turned into a shade of pink.

"I can't argue with that, Mr. God of Death..." A woman beside him said as she leaned her head to his side.

The two smiled as they saw themselves as the red head and the twin braided witch.

"Young love..." The two breathed out in unison.

* * *

 ** _"Young love..."_** _*sigh* I just love this phrase so much._


	13. Valentines Day

_Valentine's Day..._

 _A day where love is the center of attention. Chocolates being passed to another and flowers being arranged in a romantic manner._

 _For Japan, girls are confessing their love during that day, giving the chocolate that they poured their heart and soul in making it. May it be obligatory, friendship, or love._

 _That's why, even our favorite batch of middle schoolers wont get away in this day..._

* * *

"Hey Okano. Please, just take this!" A certain 'playboy' kept insisting on shoving in the chocolate he was holding to Okano Hinata.

"Shut it!" Okano replied irritatedly at him.

This made Okuda Manami stare at them for a while.

"Why is the boy the one handing out the chocolate here?" They heard someone asked.

The whole class sweat drop at the scene as Nagisa replied reluctantly.

It was Valentine's Day and apparently, Maehara Hiroto did something stupid the day before because of Okano's bad mood today.

Even Nagisa has been slain.

Okuda Manami gave a worried expression as she only went back to her seat. Upon doing so she bumped unto Karma who gave her a mischievous smile.

"Okuda-san~ can you make me some deadly chocolates?" He asked as devil horns popped in his head.

She balled her hands to fist as she place it above her chest, she looked down to hide her blush as she agreed to his request.

After their small talk, Karma walked his way to Rio, probably planning on blackmailing someone during that day.

It was Valentine's and she was planning on giving him a normal homemade chocolate rather than a poisonous one. But since he was the one who came to her and asked for the latter, she was sure that he's planning on using the chocolate as a prank material

She opened her bag and saw a small red checkered paper bag, containing the sweets she made the night before that day.

She sighed as a tint of pink was visible on her cheeks.

* * *

By the time lunch break came, the case between Maehara and Okano was settled.

Manami just finished on making Karma's custom made chocolates when she decided to head to the classroom to see if Karma was there.

She smiled as she saw him with Rio, teasing the hell out of Kayano.

"Well...well...well..." Karma trailed of as his horns came back matching his mischievous grin.

"I wonder who's that for?" Rio teasingly said tagging along with Karma

Kayano explained her side as she kept saying that her chocolate was obviously an obligatory one. But Karma shoved it off by just merely showing her the picture of Nagisa kissing her.

Kayano blushed as she covered her face with both hands. Manami waited until Rio and Kayano was out of sight. And when they were, she tugged unto Karma's cardigan, holding the heart shaped box on her other free hand.

"H-here. I've laced them with cyanide!" She stuttered now holding the box with both hands. She didn't deny that she was blushing and that she was still nervous.

"That's more like it~ I'm planning on putting this on Terasaka's shoe cubby~ Thanks for your help Okuda-san~"

She expected him to use it to prank someone since the very beginning, she was happy, really happy.

"Glad you liked it." Was the only thing she said as she walked her way back to her seat to get her bag.

Though she still wanted to give him the other chocolate but when she turned around to say something, he already left.

* * *

 _"Maybe, I should really give this to him..."_

She sighed as her shoulder slumped down. She continued to walk until she felt Okajima's presence walked past her.

"There's gotta be a chocolate somewhere!"

He hasn't probably received one yet.

When she reached the entrance she saw Karma leaning against the wall below the window.

She was about to call him when she saw Rio beside him.

She abruptly hid the small paper bag behind her. But it didn't escape Nakamura Rio's eyes.

Rio grinned as she stood up and walk to where Manami was standing.

"Ho~ Are those chocolates? Shall I gave the two of you a private hour~" Rio slung her arm around Manami's shoulder. This earned her a tomato faced science lover.

The twin braided girl couldn't muster to say a decent word out of embarrassment. She just abruptly shook her head.

Rio laughed at Manami's reaction. She then bid her goodbye and winked at the bespectacled girl.

When Manami mustered all the courage she can get. She breath in some air as she called for Karma.

"K-karma-kun!"

"Hn?"

Upon the sudden raise of her voice, Karma gave his attention to the petite girl. He saw how her face take in the same color as his hair and the way she fidgeted.

She walked her way to his while gripping tightly on the paper bag from behind.

"H-here. I w-was really planning on g-giving you a normal one. I hope you'll like it. H-happy Valentine's Day. Karma-kun..." His name came out as a whisper as she pushed the small paper bag in front of him.

He controlled the urge to blush as he took the chocolate with a smile.

"Thanks Okuda-san. I'll pay you back when White Day comes."

"I'll wait then!"

She beamed him a smile, still blushing at the current event. They then walked home together under the orange colored sky, if possible, nearly turning to a shade of red.

 ** _A color that she started to take a liking since then._**


	14. Marrying Someone

Karma Akabane, the most perfect prince ever known.

Burning red hair, mercury-like eyes, handsome face. Name it he has all of it. If asked to do something, he can do it flawlessly without a single mistake.

Everything about him just feels so perfect.

 _Well,_ _except for his sadistic personality_.

It was pretty much a normal day for Karma. Sun shining, birds chirping, women who he doesn't know was now in front of him.

"Karma-sama. Here are the most honorable women in the kingdom."

He looked at the mentioned _"most honorable women"_ with half-lidded eyes. He cringe at the thought of marrying one of them.

One looked older than him, the next one was too fat, the other looked a _bit_ ugly, the girl after her looked too young, and the last looked too...uh...weird?

Neverthless, he never liked one of them.

All he can say is that, the _most decent woman_ in the room is probably the maid who was busy dusting off one of the antique vases in the room.

Karma signaled Frederick, the old butler who introduced the girls to him earlier, to come closer so he can tell him something, _trivial._

"I don't need someone honorable, just introduce me to someone who is decent enough." He whispered in Frederick's ear.

"But Karma-sama, you need to marry someone immediately."

"I know, I know. Everyone kept on reminding me the same thing."

"Well, due to your behavior many princesses declined to the invitation to meet you, they are mostly scared. So far, the girls in front of you are brave enough to meet you."

"My, how can you say that to me with a straight face Fred."

Karma wore a hurt expression, having fun of the flow of their conversation.

Frederick breath out a sigh, massaging his temple in the process, he looked troubled.

"Do I really have to choose from one of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am very much sure, Karma-sama."

"Are there any other batch after this one?"

"None, Karma-sama."

"Maybe if you send out another invitation, maybe I can meet someo-"

Karma couldn't finish his dramatic speech when Frederick stopped him with a yell.

"We do not have all the time in the world! Karma-sama, can you just please choose any girl that is in this very room!"

"I can?"

"Yes! From the very beginning!"

Karma lowered his head. He smiled slyly at how things are going according to his plans.

He lifted his hand, looked at Frederick with a smug smile. And said something that is mostly sarcastic.

" _You could have said sooner..."_

A cold sweat run down Fredericks face, its as if all the blood in his body dried out. He was sure that his face was pale due to the feeling of something bad will happen.

If possible, blue hued lines were above his head.

Karma's index finger pointed a girl, he then gave Frederick a smile with a hint of mischief.

"I choose _her._ "

Frederick felt tearing up. At last, Karma choose a woman to marry. Though, when he looked at the direction where Karma's finger was pointing at, he almost forgot how to breath.

To add it all up, Frederick and the girl reacted at the same time.

"M-me?!" "Her?!"

The girl wore a bug-eyed expression while pointing at herself, still confused at what was happening around her, she tilted her head to the side.

He chuckled at her reaction. He gave the girl a warm smile as he answered her question earlier.

"Yes, you."

His smile was worth for girls to fight for. They'll even do anything just to see his rare-of-an-angelic smile. And a mere _maid_ earned it without doing anything necessary.

Yes, he chose the maid that was dusting off the vases.

The five women snickered at the maid. They whispered to one another making up gossips to entertain themselves.

Karma stood up from his seat and walk to the girl's side. Frederick eyed his movements, still dumbfounded.

He slung his right arm around her shoulder when he was only inches away. He faked a smile at the five women and declared his and the girl's engagement.

"I have decided to marry...I'm sorry milady, your name?"

A deafening silence enveloped the room. It took another few seconds before the girl gain composure and answered Karma's question.

"U-um...Manami...Okuda is my name, your h-highness..." She stammered at first, but when his mercury eyes looked back at her amethyst ones, she felt safe and relaxed.

He smiled at her once more before repeating his declaration in marriage. He looked straight unto her eyes, delivering lines that can be read in romance novels.

"Manami, what a beautiful name indeed. Just like its meaning, it also reflects you, you are truly beautiful. I have decided to marry Manami Okuda, I am very much sure she, herself doesn't oppose to my proposal."

He then kissed the back of her hand, winking at her in the process only to get a florid-faced maid as a result.

Karma looked back to where Frederick was standing and gave him a smile.

At last, Frederick gained his conscious and composure. He coughed to excused his baffled state that was seen by everyone in that very room.

But he still couldn't stop from asking loudly,

"Why her? She is but a mere maid in this castle!"

Rules are there to be obeyed, but it was the opposite for Karma. For him, rules are just a group of statements that limits a person's freedom to do something he wishes to.

Karma clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Touché my friend. I am sure to marry Manami. And besides, you said it yourself, that I can choose any girl that is in this very room."

Karma smiled maliciously to no one in particular. His hand traveled from Manami's shoulder down to her waist, he pulled her closer to him, their body pressing against each other.

"Now, I think we should prepare our wedding. The sooner the better~"

The _couple_ turned around and started walking further away from the room. Even though Frederick was calling him, he never looked back.

It is fun to play around sometimes. But this time, he was serious when he said he'd marry her.


	15. English Conversation

_Italic - speaking in english_

 _"K-k-k-karma...n-not there...please.."_

 _"_ _Hn_ _~ Stop being so adorable Okuda-san~"_

 _"But..._ _ngh_ _!"_

 _"_ _Shh_ _...someone might hear us."_

 _"I-if so, then c-can we please s-stop?"_

 _"Are you sure~"_

 _"I'm...s-sure...Karma, s-stop! A-_ _aaaaaaahhhh_ _-"_

It was a hot summer day. The scorching hot sun was completely visible in the sky and no clouds are there to give even the tiny bit of shade to the people who are walking down the streets.

But who cares about them anyways?

Sticky sweats came running down from both Karma and Manami's forehead.

It was so hot that their clothes had become their second skin. Manami panted heavily. She tightened the grip on the sheets...

Of paper she was holding, where the script was written.

The _"A-_ _aaaaaaahhhh_ _-"_ earlier came out a bit monotonous when she delivered it.

Her face was still red ever since the very beginning.

"Okuda! You need to put more effort on your moan!"

It was a hot summer day. Where there are still classes and the students of Class-E was suffering from the summer heat, and also from Irina Jelavic's;

 _"_ _Monthly English (Sex) Conversation"_

When it's the last week of a month, there will be an English Conversation Evaluation. But the difference is that, they got a Honey Trap Assassin as an English teacher.

And most of the scripts she handed out are focused on either bed scenes or sex convo.

But to be _fair_. The handing out of the scripts were based on drawing lots.

Though the percentage of the scripts, which are most likely not related to sex are about 5%, which is basically granting clemency to few students.

"I feel sorry for Okuda-san..."

"She's too innocent to play that kind of role."

"Give her mercy Bitch-sensei~"

Complaints were heard all over the room. Everyone felt bad about Manami saying indecent lines in front of class, it just doesn't suit her at all. She looks so innocent for these kind of things.

"Will you all shut up! Brats like you are irritating me! Okuda, repeat."

"H-hai!"

Manami's eyebrows furrowed at the script. Her grip tightening even more. She closed her eyes shut and breathed in and out to relax herself. When her tense shoulders loosened, she opened her mouth to say the words that were written on the script.

 _"I'm...s-sure...Karma, s-stop! A-_ _aaaa_ _-"_

"Stop!"

She got scolded once more for getting nervous at the moaning part.

"Imagine it Okuda! Imagine that this red head brat is kissing your...ahm.. collar bone! And you just have to moan in pleasure! Concentrate!"

Irina points her finger at Karma, having a slight cringed expression upon telling her advice to Manami.

"W-what?!" Blood came rushing up to Manami's face. She covered her flustered face using the script. She glanced at Karma who has both hands behind his head. He look disbelief on Irina's advice. And so as the whole class.

"Who in the right mind would advice something like that?!"

"Well, Bitch-sensei is a pervert so she doesn't have a right mind."

"Imagine what?!"

"You're making Okuda-san imagine that she's making out with Karma?! You're insane!"

"Shut up Brats!"

Irina got pissed and had a childish war with the students. Though Manami was still standing there looking down at her feet while Karma was eyeing her movement.

 _"If Okuda-san is not comfortable saying it, we can just fail this one and catch up next month."_

The noise died down and everyone's attention got glued on both Karma and Manami. Manami looked up only to meet Karma's mercury eyes. She got tongue tied for a second but got over it a moment after.

"B-but... " she trailed off but Karma interrupted her.

"It's better if you don't force yourself."

"No! I want to do this because I already gave Karma-kun enough trouble!"

"Its fine~ Its fine~"

Manami called out Irina to tell her that she's ready to read the script.

Everyone in class settled down and sat properly in their seats, watching Manami's actions as they cheered for her silently.

She breathe in and out like what she did earlier to calm herself. Her shoulders relaxed once more and then she closed her eyes, concentrating.

 _"Imagine it... Imagine it..."_

She kept repeating the same phrase in her head.

 _"K-k-k-karma...n-not there...please.."_

She started to talk with her eyes closed with the script covering her red face, she said these lines indicating that they're starting from this point.

 _"_ _Hn_ _~ Stop being so adorable Okuda-san~"_

Karma followed her lead and repeated the same lines earlier with ease.

 _"But..._ _ngh_ _!"_

Manami kept her eyes closed as if taking in Irina's advice earlier.

 _"_ _Shh_ _...someone might hear us."_

When saying this line, Karma's lips formed into a smirk while listening to Manami.

 _"I-if so, then c-can we please s-stop?"_

 _"Are you sure~"_

 _"I'm...s-sure...Karma, s-stop! A-_ _aaaaaaahhhh..._ _"_

After saying the last line, silence took over the whole room.

 _Until,_

Everyone in class cheerfully stood up and cheered Manami.

"Okuda-san you did it!"

"Thumbs up!"

"Yay!"

"Congrats!"

"I'm glad that you finally overcome this challenge."

Manami covered her beat red face though she was smiling from the remarks she was getting.

 _"Great work Okuda! Now the next page."_

Upon hearing those last two words in Irina Jelavic's statement, Manami's body stiffened.

"N-no more..."

Manami's vision started to get blurry until all was left is darkness. Karma was fast enough to catch her frail body from landing on the ground.

"I told you to don't force yourself, _Okuda-san..._ "

The way he called out her name was full of worry and at the same time proud because she tried her best until the very end.

"This is what happens when you let someone so innocent say those kind of things Bitch-sensei..." Megu stated as she shook her head in disbelief with her arms crossed across her chest.

Karma picked up Manami in bridal style and walked his way to the infirmary, ignoring the class' bickering against Bitch-sensei.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day..._**

"Can you say it? Okuda?" Irina asked Okuda who is standing in front of class with Karma beside her.

Since the two didn't get to finish their English Conversation Evaluation, they have to do it again the next day.

"Don't worry, I changed the script into something decent." Irina added.

The duo nodded as they read the script.

 _"Karma-kun, I need to tell you something..."_

 _"What is it Okuda-san? Are you feeling fine?"_

 _"U-uhm yes! I'm fine. The truth is..."_

 _"I don't know when, why or how. But I just want you to know that...Since the time I got to know you better..."_

 ** _"I-i. I've started to like you! No, I meant to say that...I like you Karma-kun..."_**

She stared at his eyes as he did the same. Saying this lines made her heart skip.

 ** _"Me too. I like you too Okuda-san."_**

And when he replied, with his eyes not leaving hers, it was like her heart is gonna explode and it made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

But those statements were only written in the script.

She heaved a sigh in relief because they finally finished the ECE. She was about to tell him that she was glad that it was over but she got cut off by him.

 ** _" I'm not saying this because it was written in the script."_**

She was confused why he was still delivering some lines that weren't written in the script that they were given.

 ** _"I like you in all honesty._ _Okuda-san, do you feel the same way in truth?"_**

Her lavender-like eyes widen at realization on what was happening.

Karma is confessing his feelings right now and there.

Everything felt like going slow but at the same time fast. It took her a few seconds to answer his question.

She covered her face with the script she was holding like what she always does when she feels embarrassed.

She whispered her answer softly, but enough for Karma to hear.

 ** _"I do. I like Karma-kun too..."_**

 _Averting her gaze from him, she couldn't see the blush that took over Karma's cheeks. He as well, covered his face with the script he was holding to hide his blush along with his smile._


	16. It's not a Date! (part 1)

It was a perfect day today. The sun is shining, bringing a comfortable warmth to the people underneath. Cherry blossoms are still blooming which made this day look more perfect.

"Karma-kun!"

A voice yelled, making the person with that unique name turn his head around to find it.

Once he looked at his side, he was greeted of the sight of her panting while holding both her knees.

She looked up and decided to tell him something but because she was out of breath, she had a hard time.

When she finally caught her breath, she stood from her slouching position. And told him what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, Karma-kun."

She bowed to him as an apology. The latter just chuckled at her actions.

"No you didn't. Actually, Okuda-san was right on time. I just arrived a little bit early."

The bespectacled girl felt relieved upon hearing what he said.

The two started walking to the big gates blending in with the massive crowd.

"I'm still a bit curious why you asked me out."

Karma said out loud. And Manami sweat drop, remembering the reason why they are entering an amusement park.

 _ **...**_

 _"_ _Gomen_ _Okuda-chan! I already have plans with Sugino this Saturday, and_ _with my parents this Sunday!" Kanzaki apologized through the phone call._

 _With a sigh and slumping of her shoulders, she responded to Kanzaki feeling a bit sad at the outcome._

 _"I-its okay, Kanzaki-san! I'll just ask Kayano-chan if she's free. Oh, have a fun weekend!"_

 _The call between then ended. The raven headed girl sat down on her bed and started to dial another number._

 _She raised her phone up to her ears and waited for an answer. After three rings, she was greeted with a cheerful voice._

 _"_ _Ohayo_ _Okuda-chan~ What is it that you want to talk about?" Kayano asked cheerfully._

 _"W-well you see, I won two tickets for this new amusement park, and I was just wondering if you're free this weekend?"_

 _Scratching_ _the back of her neck, her voice kept on stuttering, anxiously waiting for her friend's answer._

 _"_ _Gomen_ _Okuda-chan... I'm busy with the tons of projects that are being laid out for me. Being an actress is pretty tough..."_

 _Manami's mood fell down. She was really looking forward to going to this amusement park. But it couldn't be helped. Her friends had their own lives and are busy with it ever since starting high school._

 _She understood them well, but the hint of sadness in her voice_ _alarmed_ _Kayano._

 _"I really do want to hang out with you Okuda-chan. But I- I'm sorry..."_

 _"I-its okay! I understand your situation."_

 _Noticing that Kayano got affected by her sadness, Manami_ _assured_ _her that she completely understood her situation._

 _"I guess I kind of got too hyped up with the amusement park thingy. Its been a while so... I just_ _thought_ _that spending my time there with a friend would be nice."_

 _Reasoning out her thoughts,_ _Kayano's_ _eyes softened upon hearing it. Kayano giggled, which made Manami confused._

 _"Well, I do know someone who isn't busy...And that person is also a friend of yours."_

 ** _..._**

"Okuda-san! Hey Okuda-san~"

The second call came out as a whisper. With his breath brushing against her ears, down to her neck. A sudden deep shade of red consumed her face.

Realizing that Karma's face was only inches away from hers. She abruptly stepped back, not used to these _feelings_.

"Did I really surprised you that much? Anyways, you were spacing out-are you okay Okuda-san?"

Concerned, the red headed boy walked to her. His features softening at her troubled state.

Mustering all the voice that's left in her, she somehow let out a meek reply and but toovmuch stuttering.

"Y-y-yeah! I-i'm fine. E-everything is f-fine!"

Mentally face palming herself, her face became redder every second.

"Well...if you say so... Where do you wanna go first?"

Since Manami couldn't muster to say another word. She communicated with Karma using hand signals, telling him where does he want to go first.

As if on cue, a sadistic aura loomed around him. Smiling devilishly, he pointed at an attraction that was obviously better if they were to go there at night,

-the haunted house.

Karma first assured if Manami were scared of ghosts, or gruesome things. After gaining her voice, she balled her hands to fists and raised it unto the level of her shoulder, and she proudly replies with this;

"Ghost do not exist and those are just staffs that has scary make-up on."

The two then brought two tickets at the said attraction.

The line was quite long even though it was daylight. Each step they took made Manami hesitate. She should've not lied about her being not scared. Well technically, she's really not scared of ghosts. But she gets surprised easily, and haunted houses surprises you. And she was never good at dealing those.

"Next!"

The person responsible for getting the tickets shouted monotonously, reaching out his hand for the duo.

Karma gave the tickets to the guy and started to walk inside. Manami was behind him looking carefully at her surroundings. As soon as the door closed behind them, nothing was visible other than darkness. But lights were then turned on but were too dim.

"Boo..."

Someone whispered from behind her. Cold breath making contact on her nape. She shivered before squeaking.

"Eeeep!"

That was all she could say, she hugged the first thing she could grab tightly not planning on letting go.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of ghosts?"

Someone chuckled in front of her. The lights were too dim but it was enough to make her recognize the owner of the voice. Of course it's none other than Karma.

She was thankful that the room was a bit dark, because Karma will not notice the red tint on her cheeks. She realized that the _thing_ she hugged was actually a _he_.

She apologized to him numerous times until Karma got fed up and decided to make her stop.

"We can't go back now. Just hold my hand and close your eyes, okay Okuda-san?"

Reaching out for his hand, the moment she held it tightly, she nodded shyly with her eyes closed.

She could feel her heart beat faster every second. The warmth of his hands etched on her. She bit her lower lip suppressing the urge to smile.

Occasionally, when someone would surprise them, Manami would get startled. But it wasn't enough to make her squeal. While Karma would laugh or compliment the staff's make up.

Once they were out, sweats kept running down their faces. The haunted house was a bit cramped and the heat was not enjoyable.

The two wiped themselves up and decided to seat on a bench.

"I got thirsty with all the laughing that I did. How 'bout you Okuda-san?"

"Just a little."

The two laughed at their current state. They were sweaty but it doesn't matter as long as you're having fun.

"Let's grab some drinks." Karma offered, standing up.

Manami oblique and followed Karma from behind. Not long after, they found a vending machine. She lowered her head remembering the time she accidentally hugged Karma back at the haunted house.

She let out a sigh erasing her train of thoughts. A cold sensation touched her cheeks, she was surprised once again, to find Karma's face near hers. But the difference is that a bottle of cold water separated their faces.

Blood came rushing to her face, she stepped back distancing herself from him.

"Geez, you get too surprised Okuda-san."

He commented, pulling her hand and spreading her fingers. He made her hold the bottle.

Karma motioned her to drink so she wouldn't get dehydrated. She turned the cap and placed the mouth of the bottle up to her lips. She drank the water not long after but she didn't drank all of it.

Karma smiled at her, making her blush once more. Manami averted her gaze by turning her head to the side. She then realized something along the way.

 _"Wait. Before I drank the water...the bottle wasn't full... Which means-"_

 _"Indirect kiss?"_

Her hold on the bottle tighten while her other free hand made its way up to her lips.

Her breathing hitched while her heart beats faster than before. Her cheeks took in the same color like his hair.

She bit her lower lip not wanting to let a single syllable of his name slip out her mouth.

She wore a troubled expression, controlling her emotions, making sure he doesn't find out...

 _These weird feeling she harbored for him_.


	17. Time, Memories, and Wishes

_Today is a special day. Today is the day I'll walk down this aisle holding a_ _bouquet_ _of flower up onto my chest._

 _It's as if time became so slow, wanting this moment to last, a day for only the two of us._

 _I can already see you from afar, smiling at me, ever so proudly._

 _By the way, you looked more_ _handsome_ _today. But if I were to compare, nothing beats the troubled face you'd make if things didn't go well back at work._

 _Like how you'll bit your lower lip to stop yourself from exploding in anger. How you'll brush your hair using your fingers. It was adorable._

 _I couldn't help but chuckle just thinking about it._

 _I know you saw me just now. Based on how confused you looked._

 _Hey, do you remember how we met?_

 _It was funny if you ask me._

 _I mean, bluntly saying that you're interested in me because of my chemistry skills. That was a bit harsh but funny at the same time._

 _Remember our first victim as a duo?_

 _We used my infamous "Victoria Falls" to take down an annoying_ _delinquent_ _. Who happened to tried hitting on me, and that gave me a sleepless night._

 _I didn't really wanted you to know about it, but news just got its way to you and you insisted me to have my revenge._

 _And the result was hilarious. Like how he had made an ugly face just to prevent himself from 'excreting'_

 _I cherished that_ _moment_ _, laughing together endlessly._

 _When I found out that you were staying at Kunugigaoka, I know I wasn't in the right position to oppose. It was your choice._

 _But I_ _couldn't_ _stop myself from feeling sad._

 _You noticed how down I am. And I was happy you cheered me up, promising me that we'll walk together on our way to school, even though we'll depart from the train station. But you did say that you'll visit me every now and then._

 _I was glad that you'll promise me something like that._

 _But you couldn't keep your second promise. You did visited me on our first year. But it you were like a candle light that started to get dimmer and dimmer, until there's nothing left._

 _You stopped coming, this continued even after I graduated high school._

 _But when I saw you_ _in front_ _of our house' gate, holding a bouquet of red roses that matched your hair. I was speechless._

 _You placed a_ _lab coat_ _against my shoulders, with a smile you said;_

 _"For the best chemist ever, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my second promise..."_

 _I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. You chuckled while wiping it away._

 _I thanked you for the gifts, though I caught you by surprise when I gave you a tight embrace._

 _You didn't fail me, because I felt how you arms held me tightly. I wish time would stop and let that moment to last. Our first hug, it was warm, comfortable, it made me want to never let go._

 _But I have to... Because time is ticking and everything always last for a second._

 _When the time came for us to depart, it was inevitable. We're college students, there are times where we need to grow up and find that not everything will always be the same._

 _Even though we go to different universities and this time we can't meet each. You made it up for me by chatting online. It wasn't enough to be honest. But as long as I can still talk to you, then I guess it's fine._

 _My world changed drastically without you around. But I did have_ _Takebayashi_ _who goes to the same university. Though we weren't classmates because he took a different course. We would hang out sometimes, chatting endlessly about science._

 _People call us nerds, but some call us prodigies. I do get a little embarrassed when I hear it._

 _Speaking of embarrassed..._

 _That one night, it wasn't embarrassing at all, it was humiliating._

 _You seeing me drunk, singing nonsense in a karaoke with my co-members in the Science Club. It was a good thing that all of them were girls but the bad thing was you were also hanging out with your friends in that place and you caught me dancing like a mad man with a microphone in hand._

 _It was humiliating! I wanted the both of us to forget about it. But sadly we couldn't. When I was sobber I remembered everything._

 _You didn't left my apartment. You bravely took care of a drunk Manami Okuda all night by yourself. You told me the whole story that night even though I didn't forget every single damn thing._

 _You were laughing like there was no tomorrow. And I did join you afterwards, I realized how stupid I am that night._

 _I'm thankful for everything that you've done to me. Being there by my side, it was everything I could ask for._

 _Karma, that is why...I want you to be the happiest man in the world._

 _Even though it wasn't_ _ **me**._

 _Even though we didn't end up together. I want you to be happy._

 _I'm paying you back..._

 _By supporting your decision. Upon marrying_ _ **her**._

 _I'm walking down this aisle, not because to marry you. But because you wanted me to walk here as your_ ** _friend_ _._**

 _I_ _stepped_ _aside, making way to the bride. She's far more beautiful than me. While I'm only adorable in your eyes._

 _Her personality matches you. Sly, sadistic, smart, mischief. No wonder she's the best. You understood one another._

 _I stood beside_ _Akari_ _. I saw pity in her eyes. It was meant for me. Everyone knew except for you. They knew my feelings. But I told them to never mention it._

 _For it was my mistake._

 _Karma... I wish I could turn back time..._

 _What if I was the first to tell you my feelings... Will I be the one standing beside you?_

 _If only I wasn't a coward._

 _If only I didn't ran away.._

 _For once in my life I could've been brave._

 _Brave enough to tell you how much I love you._

 _If only..._

 ** _"I do."_**

 _No. Please...take it back._

 _I beg you..._

 ** _Karma... I love you... I wish you felt the same._**

 _The time when everyone stood once more. Was the time I smiled bitterly with tears flowing down my cheeks, looking at how you kissed her passionately_

 _My heart. It hurts. I can't breath so well._

 _I regret everything._

 _The time we spent together, if only it could stop. The memories we made, I hope it'll last forever. This wishes that I have come to make, if only they came true..._

 ** _"Karma... I love you... I really do... And I hate myself for not being brave enough to tell you..."_**

 _Whispering those words, it meant my whole life._

 _No one heard nor noticed how those words vanished, like a candle light being blown by a faint breath._

 ** _"I'll always be your best friend... Karma."_**


	18. It's not a Date! (part 2)

_**Previously:**_

 _ **"Wait. Before I drank the water...the bottle wasn't full... Which means-"**_

 _ **"Indirect kiss?"**_

 _ **Her hold on the bottle tighten while her other free hand made its way up to her lips.**_

 _ **Her breathing hitched while her heart beats faster than before. Her cheeks took in the same color like his hair.**_

 _ **She bit her lower lip not wanting to let a single syllable of his name slip out her mouth.**_

 _ **She wore a troubled expression, controlling her emotions, making sure he doesn't find out...**_

 _ **These weird feeling she harbored for him.**_

* * *

 _"Kayano_ - _chan... I_ _don't think dressing up is_ _necessary_ _."_

 _A bespectacled girl awkwardly said, looking at her attire from the reflection of the mirror. She_ _sweatdrop_ _at her friend and the clothes that were scattered on the floor._

 _Kayano_ , _being the supportive one, took the initiative to buy cute clothes for Manami for her_ _date_ _with Karma._

 _Having to know Manami since third year of middle school,_ _Kayano_ _have known her shy nature. Knowing the shy bespectacled_ _science_ _lover, she'll probably shook the thought of dressing up to please Karma._

 _Since she always clarify the relationship between her and Karma as_ _"Pranking Buddies"_

 _And thus; "Karma-kun only sees me as a friend that helps him in his pranks."_

 _-Is their kind of relationship._

 _And due to this,_ _Kayano_ _became more determined to make them end up together._

 _"Kanzaki-san! Which one is cuter? The pastel pink one or the purple one?" Still not contented to Manami's current attire,_ _Kayano_ _was having trouble deciding which one will suit Manami the best._

 _That's why she called Kanzaki over to Manami's apartment for back-up._

 _Kayano_ _shouted_ _Kanzaki's_ _name even though she was only few meters away from the former_ _"Class 3-E's Madonna"_

 _Kayano_ _lifted up two dresses that are different in color but almost have the same style_.

 _Kanzaki putted down the cup of tea she was drinking to answer_ _Kayano's_ _question._

 _"Well, the purple one will match Okuda-chan's eyes... But I think the other one will suit her better!" Kanzaki replied before paying her attention to her homework. Which she bought along with her because_ _Kayano_ _literally_ _dragged her to Manami's place._

 _She wasn't complaining, she was happy to help Manami in these kind of things. And it was a good thing that the subject for her homework was Science._

 _"You're right...going for a different style is better. But what do you think Karma-kun will wear on their_ _date_?" _Kayano_ _asked, purposely putting more stress on the word 'date'._

 _When the word traveled to Manami's ears, she felt her face heat up and noticed how her voice raised when she denied that it wasn't a_ _date_ _._

 _"I-i-it's NOT a DATE! K-karma-kun and I_ _will_ _just hang-out! Just like what normal f-friends do!"_

 _Kayano_ _snickered at how defensive Manami got by merely_ _uttering_ _the word date._

 _She slung her arm around the science lover's shoulder, leaning in to level Manami's ear just to whisper...some advice?_

 _"Let me tell you something_ _Manami-chan~_ _"_

 _Whenever_ _Kayano_ _called the bespectacled girl by her first name. It means that she's being serious._

 _"When a boy compliments how you look, that means he's into you ~"_

 _Manami didn't quite got the importance of_ _Kayano's_ _advice. Instead, she awkwardly shoved_ _the girl's_ _arm from her shoulder._

 _Saying she'll keep_ _Kayano's_ _advice in mind, Kanzaki giggled at Manami's reaction and replied to_ _the pudding lover'_ _s_ _question earlier._

 _"I think Karma-kun will wear something black."_

* * *

Okuda can't help but stare at Karma's back. She remembered awhile ago Kanzaki's answer to Kayano's question two days ago, about Karma's attire.

Coincidentally the latter did wore clothes that are colored black. And Manami couldn't stop to stare at awe.

After the incident about the indirect kiss from the water bottle,(where the only person affected by it, is Manami) the two continued to stroll around the enormous amusement park. Though since both of them weren't familiar to the place, they decided to ask for directions.

But the moment Manami was about to ask someone, Karma spotted a lady that gives out pamphlets.

Manami saw how the staff tried to seduce Karma while giving the pamphlet to him. Since the lady was wearing a polo-shirt as her uniform, with all the three buttons undone. Manami saw how the lady leaned forward, trying hard to give Karma a full blast view of her two bouncy mountains.

Manami did her best not to cringe at the sight that behold her.

 _"How unladylike..."_ She murmured unintentionally.

Though she absentmindedly looked at her _'hills'._ In an instant, she started to compare herself from the lady in front of her. And when we say _compare_ , it's only about their _mountains and hills._

The petite girl shook her head abruptly, trying to remove the thought from her mind. A pink hue evident in her cheeks.

"Uh. You might wanna fix your shirt."

Karma wasn't stupid to not figure out what the lady was planning, from the very beginning he stood in front of her. Though he didn't really care since he was basically used to it.

The lady smiled at him sweetly yet still seductively while slowly fixing the buttons of her shirt. Karma was getting pissed off due to how stupid girls can be whenever they see a guy which is in their liking.

Once he's got enough, he quickly grabbed Manami by her wrist and started to drag her away from the lady.

While walking away from the lady, Manami decided to ask Karma on which attraction he would want to go. Karma stopped in his tracks and so did Manami, he faced the twin braided girl and asked her a question.

"Where do you wanna go? It's kinda unfair if I'm the only one making the decisions."

Manami tried thinking of a place she wants to go but after a few seconds later she become flustered for not giving an answer to Karma's question.

"I-I'm not a picky person so anything will do..."

The red headed boy looked around their surroundings after hearing the girl's answer, the science lover did the same. Their eyes fell on one attraction that caught their eyes.

"How 'bout that one?"

"No complaints!"

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Make them stop!"

"Help me!"

"Gyaaah! They're after me!"

"Make them leave this place!"

"Misa!"

"Satou-kun are you alright?!"

"Demons!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Melodies to Karma's ears, some might say. Due to being not able to attract many customers, the people who were running the small attraction thought of a point-reward system. This made the two former assassins to ride it.

Bump Cars, just like the name of it, the mechanics were rather easy. Bump your cart to the others to get points in the span of 15 minutes. Yet the two were playing it for half an hour.

They rode a single cart that can fit two people in it. For the first fifteen minutes, they beat the high score with no sweat. Some passersby took interest to the ride. In short, in the span of fifteen minutes, the two assassins attracted more people they can bump into.

Back to the present, hell ran amuck. It's as if Satan himself was there to bump his fate with lowly mortals, accompanied by a wicked witch in twin braids.

"Ah. Time's up~" Karma said in an apathetic way which gave him a mix of looks of horror and relief.

He stood up from his seat and held out his hand to help his companion. The two of them walked their way to the prize stall.

Manami searched the stacks to find anything that may pique her interest. Although Karma seemed to already found something due to the smile that was etched in his lips.

Confused to see that the prize was rather thin in size. She scooted closer just so she can see the glimpse of it, bit Karma immediately hid it behind his back, holding it tightly.

"Did you have fun Okuda-san?" A sudden question that came out from her companion made all her attention lock on him.

She nodded a bit furiously to show her honest answer.

"Hm! Bump Cars are fun!"

The red head chuckled at her ecstatic response to him.

He reached out for her hand, unfold them and placed the prize he had chosen earlier.

"Then, we should come again with everyone."

A sincere smile, it was the most beautiful sight Manami laid her eyes on. She couldn't help but stare at those golden-mercury eyes of his. A feeling in her stomach, the feeling of butterflies fluttering and her heart beating in a rhythmical manner.

 _"He_ _chose_ _the six tickets, so we can go again with everyone..."_

 ** _"Karma-kun..."_**

The raven head held her head down clutching to the rectangular thin tickets. Her action made the red head surprised and confused upon hearing his name being blurt out in such a calm and serene manner. But what came next really astound him.

 ** _"...is really kind..."_**

Such kindhearted words shook his being.

A feeling that he absolutely knew yet he tried to push away, although his burning red face couldn't ever hide the fact that he, Karma Akabane, likes Manami Okuda.

And so, in a span of four words, Manami Okuda easily swooned Karma Akabane's heart.

* * *

"A-are you sure you're f-feeling fine?" A twin braided girl asked a red headed boy for the nth time that day.

Karma couldn't help but to chuckle inwardly at the her display of concern for him. Still the memory of her seeing his flustered state was embarrassing by all means. Just thinking about it makes his cheeks warm.

 _"K-karma-kun? A-are you fine? You're face is red! Do you have a fever? Y-your body temperature is high! K-karma!"_

 _Bombard with questions, Karma was in a state of realization towards his feelings. His face was clearly in a total mess especially the heat that was spread in his face._

 _Her face was so close and her amethyst eyes full of worries, just for him._

 _He couldn't help but chuckle. Oh how lucky he is to love someone like her._

 _He placed his hand atop her raven head._

 _"I'm fine Okuda-san, just glad you liked it."_

He sighed as he reminisce at the event that happend a little while ago. After getting their prize the duo was banned at the small attraction due to traumatizing customers. And now they are off to find another place to settle in.

"K-karma-kun! Let's ride that one!"

For the first time that day he saw Okuda point at a ride she wanted to go. He could see stars twinkling from her eyes just by looking at the ride. He let out a grin and held her hand, without further ado... the two dashed to the line to ride the loopiest roller coaster in the park.

"Glad you chose a ride!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sensation of being dropped from a high place made all Okuda's voice burst out to scream in fright.

It was the third drop and probably the last, her eyes were shut closed and her grip on Karma's sleeves tighten at the ticklish yet unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

When the ride finally ended, Karma helped Okuda to unbuckle her safety belts that hugged her body during the ride. Her braids was in a bit mess especially her bangs. With it being swooped by the strong draft from below.

Her legs were like noodles, losing all the strength she had.

"Okuda-san, let's take a break okay?"

Karma supported her, heading for an empty bench they can sat. Manami only gave a faint nod, trying her best to walk by herself.

They had rode a total of five thrilling ride starting with the roller coaster and surely ending it by the Drop Tower. Courtesy of Manami who suggested all of it.

Karma let her sat on a bench and excused himself just so he can buy a bottle of water for them to drink. When he came back they just decided to talk and rest for a while.

"Well, guess we'll end the thrill ride options then. Let's hit the stall next, besides I kinda feel hungry after all the rides we've been through."

Manami giggled at his confession in hunger. When she regained some energy, she stood up and held his hand and pulled him to stood up.

"Let's eat some Takoyaki!"

* * *

"Wow... Pretty.." As the words left her mouth. Karma looked at her amazed features. The light that the sunset gave only helped to make it more breathtaking.

"Yeah " he said, but he was pertaining at something else.

The day was fast and everything is about to end. Still, the time they spent together will always be a memorable day in their entire lives.

 _"Karma-kun! Let's ride the Ferris Wheel at the end of the day!"_

It was the best ride to end a _date._

If only the day will never end and let this moment to last for eternity, the sight of her overjoyed face. Oh how he loved it.

* * *

"Thanks for sending me home, Karma-kun..."

The shattered moon was out with the twinkling stars that surround it. The air was rather cold but it was comforting, the same feeling they felt towards the silence during their trip to home.

Manami tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, showing her politeness ,gratitude and shyness towards the boy.

"It's no big deal."

Manami started to walk her way towards her house' small gate. She can feel his presence going further away, a frown made its way to her lips.

Something was missing, definitely there is.

"Okuda-san!"

The sudden call of her name halted her from pushing the small metal door.

She heard footsteps making its way towards her, with each tapping sound getting louder and nearer. Her heart raced faster than normal. Was this it? A goodbye from him?

"I...I don't how to say this but I actually wanted to say that. .."

What is it? What will he tell her? The questions a kept on piling up. Curiosity was getting impatient every second.

 ** _"You look cute today..."_**

 _"When a boy compliments how you look, that means he's into you ~ But when he tells you at the end of the your date, that means... He thought all day how to tell you properly~ Which means he really_ _likes you~ "_

The sight of his face taking in the same color as his hair was still foreign to her yet it made a smile reach her lip. She let out a muffled giggle.

"And so do you... You look cool today Karma-kun!"

Her smile, always make his heart skip a beat each time he sees it. A chance, a gamble, he'll ask for sure.

"Next Saturday, can we go on a date again?"

 _Someday he'll tell her..._

"I'd love to! It's a date!"

 _His unwavering feelings towards her._

 _This feeling called love._

And who knows? Maybe she'll do the same.

* * *

 _Oh my Gosh! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! 😂_


	19. Under the White Cloth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_**

Halloween, a day of horror and sweet candy treats. Children wear costumes; may it be witches, mummies or monsters. They go house to house and ask for treats of dozen of assorted candies. People tell one another either made up or real life ghost stories. And more importantly, the best night to play Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai.

For a certain yellow tentacled octopus-of-a-teacher, this day is somewhat a day for his freedom. Since just simply stating that he is wearing a "costume" will be enough to not raise suspicions from the people. And also, a day to make candy stash within a night.

Today is the 30th of October, a day before Halloween and a certain yellow octopus is quite ecstatic about the thought of _trick or treating in mach 20._ But somehow looking upon his students, they didn't seem that much excited about the holiday.

Well of course, they are probably occupied, brainstorming on a way to kill him before March.

Time was ticking, he doesn't really want the day to end. Korosensei's never-faltering grin grew wider. A silent laugh resonated inside his mind as he walked in front of his class.

"Nurufufufufu~ Before Sensei dismisses you all for today..may Sensei ask a question?"

Confused but mostly suspicious,(especially because his face shows that he is planning something)his students hesitantly said okay.

"What day is it tomorrow?" Korosensei started.

A hand was raised among the students. It was non other than the polite Ritsu.

"It will be the 31st of October Korosensei."

A red circle was shown on Korosensei's face, indicating that Ritsu's answer was correct.

"Correct! Now then, what kind of holiday is there during the 31st of October?"

"Cut the lame act Korosensei~" A voice of a male student was heard leaving Korosensei in silence. The boy did not even answer the octopus' question.

"Nyuuaaah-! W-what act? S-sensei is definitely not a-acting..." Korosensei fidgeted with his tentacles as he whistle even avoiding eye contact.

 _"So obvious..."_ The whole class thought.

The boy also known as Karma Akabane raised his feet off the ground and placed it atop his desk. Leaning back on his chair with both hands behind his head, he pondered his teacher about what it was really scheming.

"We all know that you've got something up your sleeve for Halloween and you want us involved mainly to get candy. So just spill it."

Right after Karma finished his statement, Korosensei quickly started crying crocodile tears.

The class sweatdrop at the sudden drama. Korosensei kept on blabbering about stuff like:

 _"Sensei just wants my precious students to enjoy their youth!"_

 _"Sensei just wants all of you to take a break and have fun!"_

 _"Sensei's not really after your candy!"_

Things like that.

"Just get on with it." Someone said.

Wiping his fake tears Korosensei quickly composed himself and went back on being energetic.

"Sensei just wanted to say that we should throw a Halloween Party tomorrow night! Since it'll be a Friday there won't a school day after which means everyone can fool around till they drop!"

Upon hearing his suggestion many students quickly got lured into his candy scam.

Everyone became excited upon the idea.

But before they can even rejoice they were cut off by the yellow octopus himself.

"BUT- Everyone must wear a costume and bring _treats_ or they'll get tricked."

They were a bit hesitant since they already know the real motive behind the party. But then again using his own greed (which are sweets) against him can bring many assassination attempts. Besides, they _might_ get candy along the way.

So without further ado, the so-called "Halloween Party" was planned in motion.

 _"But don't we have school tomorrow during the day?"_ A certain raven head asked herself.

* * *

"I kind of expected that we'll hold the party at our class. It's pretty boring and cheap although we're not that rich to rent a place for the party either way." Kayano sighed finishing her disappointment.

She was walking home alongside her two best friends, discussing about the sudden Halloween Bash.

The sky was laced with a mixture of orange to red and was slowly turning to dark blue as the sun sunk down.

The party was too sudden that it took a little while until every each student has a role to do. Things like who'll bring mostly all the food and candies, and who'll decorate the room and things like organizing the games and such.

Too rushed and hectic.

Kayano was putted in the cooking team, Kanzaki was on the game team while Okuda was part of the decor team.

The three girls sighed.

A thought suddenly ran through Okuda Manami's head.

"I-i don't really celebrate Halloween that much. My main problem is not having a c-costume to wear tomorrow night."

Since Manami was only focused only into Science she didn't really had the chance to celebrate the upcoming holiday even back when she was a kid.

Kanzaki quickly patted the twin braided girl's shoulder to reassure her that she got her back.

"Don't worry Okuda-chan. I know a place where we can rent our costumes for tomorrow night."

The raven head beamed the class' beauty a thankful smile with Kayano beside her who jumped in excitement.

Before the day could even end, the three girls proceeded to go unto the said costume rental shop.

* * *

 ** _Date: October 31st, Halloween._**

"Wow Nagisa, you really are prepared."

Sugino Tomohito stared blankly at his blue headed friend, sarcasm was evident in his voice. The mentioned twintail was only wearing a pair of wolf ears with a matching fluffy tail that goes along with his school uniform.

He didn't even tried to even wear a different shirt.

"Well, I can say the same to you and Kayano actually lent me these." Nagisa retorted back eyeing his baseball friend.

Sugino wore his uniform but the difference was he had bandages wrapped around his head and a small plastic ax that seemed to be stuck on his scalp. Fake blood trickling down his face and unto his supposed to be clean white shirt.

"Maybe I should have thought this through. My mom will kill me after she sees my fake-bloodstained shirt." Sugino commented as a cold sweat rundown his forehead. Scratching the back of his neck, the two males laughed at his situation.

The two males then scanned the room and was awed for the nth time.

"But man. The decor team really outdid themselves. Just look at the place. We're like in a haunted house or something." Sugino commented appreciating the hard work his classmates did.

Their classroom really did turn into something haunted. The lights were replaced with colored dimmer ones to make the room darker. Spider webs were hanging everywhere.

There are even jars of internal organs lined up near the window(which definitely did not belong to a human) that Okuda brought to make things more spookier. Jack-o-lanterns were placed on the floor, a coffin was placed at the back with a fake skeleton inside and beside it was a big pot that produces smoke.

The cooking team placed a long table full of different varieties of candies, pastries, drinks and food at the side so that there are more space left for them to play.

There weren't that many students yet since they are probably busy with their costumes and giving their sweet offerings to a certain yellow octopus, who is actually dressed like a literal takoyaki served in a paper plate.

As Nagisa and Sugino kept chatting a figure approached them.

"You guys look pumped up." It said.

As soon as the two recognized the person's voice they were shocked at his appearance.

"K-karma?!" The two blue heads blurted out.

Karma chuckled at the reactions he got from the two. Sugino was speechless and Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-i was kinda expecting you to wear something cool or scary..." Somehow Sugino was having a gut feeling that there was a reason behind this.

"Oh this? I just grabbed this back at the chemistry lab and I found a marker on the way here. Besides, I'm planning on doing something tonight and this costume will be a great advantage."

A hint of mischief was evident on Karma's words. Nagisa sweatdrop at Karma's spot on costume and tried asking him what he was planning to do later. _Keyword =_ _tried._

Nothing slip out of Karma that can leak his scheme.

Nagisa putted Karma's shenanigans aside and just enjoyed the party.

* * *

Putting Nagisa, Sugino and Karma aside. The rest of their classmates did put a though on their costumes. Some even got a bucket full of candy on the way to school.

Examples are: Isogai who was dressed like a prince, Fuwa who crossdressed as Monkey D. Luffy, Maehara in a vampire costume and lastly Kanzaki who is a zombie nurse.

Some were dressed like mermaids, cat girls, dogs, maids, super heroes, zombies, mummies and many more.

But two girls were missing the fun. A certain twin braided girl and a green head with cat ear pigtails.

"Come on Okuda-chan! Go inside already."

"B-but this costume is reall-kyaah!"

A loud thud was heard right in front of the door.

Everyone's attention was now fixated on a certain science lover.

Her face was beat red from embarrassment especially now that everyone is staring at her. She stumbled in the doorway because she was fighting back from Kayano who kept pushing her to go inside the classroom. She composed herself as she fixed her attire, after that she and Kayano got inside the class.

Manami wore a black frilly witch dress, a big witch hat and held a staff to match her costume. To be honest, she looked more like a cute magical girl rather than a witch. Whilst Kayano was dressed like a magical girl herself.

Everyone then started to grub on the food and their sweets as well. While the students were having fun themselves, Korosensei was secretly stealing sweets at the speed of mach 20 to full his candy stashes.

Bitch-sensei was there as well, wearing a sexy devil costume while Karasuma was still at his suit but he was wearing those pierced arrow headband.

* * *

As time pass by the students even forgot about their assassinations attempts and only cared about getting cavities for the night. They played games like twister, uno, truth or dare and many more until they sugar crashed.

"Oh! There will be a fireworks display any minute now! Let's watch before we go home." one suggested and the rest obliged.

Manami left herself behind and tried to clean the mess they all did, to reduce the work after.

Everyone was probably tired from the party because not even a single one of them decided to climb the roof to watch the fireworks. They just rushed to the window and watch in awe.

Manami giggled as she observe her classmates. She then felt a tap on her shoulder that made her look from behind. It was a white cloth.

More likely, it was a cute classic white sheet ghost that had an expression drawn on it by a marker similar to this: (≡ ▽ ≡)

"Um..."

She has been wandering ever since she got inside the room. Who was the person behind the white cloth? It didn't talk and socialize that much during the whole party.

She heard a voice chuckled behind the thin cloth and it made her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks started to take in the color of red.

She clenched the cloth in front of her and tried lifting it up so she could see the face behind the white cloth. Her heart drummed, she was sure it was _him._

 ** _"Karma-kun..."_**

She whispered his name breathless. His mercury eyes locked gaze with her amethyst ones. Her breath hitched when she realised the distance between them were only inches apart.

 _"Trick or Treat, Okuda-san~"_

Karma held the hem of the cloth up, making sure it wont fall. He saw how confusion consumed her after he said those words. Seconds later, she got what he meant but was unsure of her answer to him.

"U-um... I don't have a single c-candy left.. A-and u-umm...there are no foods left either..eto..."

Karma chuckled once more before giving a reply to the flustered girl.

"I guess I have to trick you then Okuda-san."

"T-trick me?"

Karma nodded a smile etched in his lips.

"Yep. That's the rule during Halloween. When you don't give a candy to someone who said _'Trick or Treat'_ you'll get tricked." The red head trickster explained his voice only a whisper.

"E-eh?"

"Don't worry Okuda-san. My trick wont hurt, all you have to do is close your eyes and stay still." He reassured.

"U-um okay..." Manami hesitantly closed her eyes. Her heart almost leaped out from her insides when she felt Karma's subtle breathing fanned her red beat face.

Slowly, Karma's hold onto the cloth loosened making it fall, engulfing them both inside, hiding them from anyone's vision.

And so, as the time the loudest firework boomed in the sky was the same time **_his lips collided with hers._**

* * *

 ** _Extended_ _Ending:_**

"Eto...Karma-kun, trick or treat?"

It sounded more like a question rather than a greeting. For some reason their classmates are still watching the fireworks display and no one dared to look back.

"Hmm~ Gomen Okuda-san~ I don't have any candy with me either."

Amused by the sudden trick or treating, he played along with the innocent chemist even though he actually stole one of Korosensei's stashes.

Her face exploded to redness, hesitating if she wanted to continue her plan.

"A-ah.. Then I have to t-trick you as well K-karma-kun..."

A smile formed in Karma's lips. For once Manami took the initiative to try something and it made him engrossed about her _'trick'_ for him.

"Ok then.. What will it be?" He asked.

Their conversation stayed as a whisper since they didn't want to get anyone's attention.

Manami tilted her head up to lock gaze with Karma. Her mind was a mess, is she really going to do it?

She shook her head inwardly, now is the chance to tell him, and if it were to slip away she doesn't know when will be the next time she can say this lines ever again.

 _"I...I...I-i like Karma-kun..W-will you please go out with me?"_

Karma was completely surprised that Okuda just confessed to him after they shared a kiss.

"Heh~ What a sly trick you got there Okuda-san..." He smiled while caressing her cheek.

 ** _"I'd love too."_**

For the second time that night they shared a kiss once more under the white cloth with fireworks soaring to the night sky.

* * *

 ** _Extra:_**

"Somebody stole one of Sensei's candy stashes!" A yellow octopus shouted in horror as he counted the stashes once more to check.

Still the same, it was only nine and one was gone.

"These are 3 months worth of candy and without that one sack Sensei will die in hunger!"

 _"That's good right?" The whole class_ _sweatdrop_ _._

It was Monday and the class had enough of his whining and accusations. Korosensei searched the whole school grounds but he never found the missing one and because of that Korosensei's voice intensified, crying his heart out for the missing sack full of candies.

"Karma-kun!" Manami eyed Karma who smiled in return.

"Well, he secretly stole it from us in the first place so isn't fine if I stole it back."

"Where is it?"

"In my room. Some are in the fridge."

Manami smiled, and he said he didn't have candy that night.

* * *

 ** _To my dear_ _readers,_**

 ** _ITS TOO LATE FOR HALLOWEEN. I KNOW. I'm actually crying right now coz I finally finished it. T v T_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _Love,_**  
 ** _Dark_**

 ** _Ps_. _I don't know anything about Halloween myself coz I never really celebrated it. But I think I wrote it right. Somehow. Credits to the artist of the picture because of you I wrote this chapter..thumbs up! Also, longest chapter ever._**

 ** _Word count: 2661 (this note is not included)_**


	20. Display of Affection

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_**

"Ohayo Manami-chan~"

It was a few minutes before class, when a little commotion started. Well it was just a small greeting but got a little problematic.

The sudden closeness, especially the physical contact, has become the talk of the whole class 3-E for the whole morning. Since it was very much unusual for Karma to be close to someone, to make things interesting, towards a girl.

A hug from behind was the contact while a usual morning greet was said. A few seconds from realization made a certain bespectacled girl blush from embarrassment.

Karma was known from being the class' demon aka "The Teaser" but that didn't explain the fact that he just called Okuda by her first name.

"K-k-karma-kun!"

As quickly as possible, she removed his firm embrace away from her petite physique. The intent stares they were getting only made things worse for her. Her thoughts won't align itself and her voice was close to shattering. And upon pressure, she could only jumble up a weak lie.

"S-s-sorry about yesterday! So c-can Karma-kun please stop teasing me?"

Eyes shut, she readied herself for the consequence, hoping that Karma got her message.

For a second, a frown made its way up to the prankster's lips but none saw it. He quickly recovered and gave a nonchalant reply.

"Gomen~ Gomen~ Guess I'll do that. Sorry for making you uncomfortable Okuda-san~ Though, you'll still help me make chemicals right?"

His reply made her sigh in relief inwardly, it was a good thing he got it. Little by little the commotion died down still some question remains.

The bell rang shortly making those who were standing walk their way to their seats. Since the red head and raven head were walking side by side to their seats, the two had a little whispering conversation on the way.

 _"Didn't we talked about this Karma-kun?"_ Okuda remained her voice as low as it can for only Karma to hear.

 _"I know~ But I can't help it. We haven't seen each other for a while..."_

Truth be told, exams hindered them from meeting up. Of course education is important but not as much as the desire to see the person you love. A small frown was etched on Okuda's lips, her gaze was low, looking only at her feet. She halted when in front of her seat which made Karma stop as well.

She looked up to lock gaze with his mercury colored eyes.

 _"I miss Karma-kun too..."_

Okuda stated with sadness and longing laced on her sweet voice. Karma was caught off guard from the sudden confession especially in the middle of class.

Before he could even utter a word, the twin braided girl sat on her seat, folded both her arms on the table, taking refugee on the little home she made just so she can contain the red blush she was emitting.

Karma smiled, knowing that he wasn't the only one to feel the longing. A tint of pink becoming visible on his cheeks.

It was true and no one knew. Apparently, a sadistic red head demon and a twin braided witch had been dating for a month now.

* * *

 ** _I know_ _and I'm sorry._**

 ** _It's been so long since my last update and I'm sorry... The main reason is school. (Exams, projects, reports, prom, entrance exams and etc)_**

 ** _I still hope you guys have a lot of patience because it'll take a while before I can publish all of my drafts. Cause I'm losing my magic here..._**

 ** _I love you guys! I'm thanking all of you who still read my story and wait for an update. I really appreciate it when you leave a review. Have a nice day~_**

 **Ps. Sorry for the short chapter...**


End file.
